When Something Isn't as You Expected
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: After the destruction of Hod, Gailardia Galan was taken to Grand Chokmah to live peacefully and restore his family name as the only heir of Gardios. But, maybe no one can live peacefully, they all have at least one trouble they'll met someday.
1. Daily Life

Hope you all enjoy XD

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Daily Life~**

* * *

**Once, there was a land named Hod. It was developed in war, a war that took hundreds of lives. Neither men nor women and children got any mercy. They just wiped out everyone in front of them. However, the calamity didn't stop after that. The land was destroyed by an unknown cause.**

**Along with it too, more lives died. Just one survived, however, with his servant they were saved by the Malkuth soldiers and were taken to the Fortress Capital.**

**.:+:.**

"Sir Pere, where is Master Gailardia?"

"He's in his room. Has the vehicle arrived?"

"Yes. Please inform Master Gailardia. I'll go back to the gate to tell the driver to wait."

"Thank you," Pere nodded, and the maid returned to the gate as she said. Everyone in Grand Chokmah was busy today. The only reason for that was…

"Master Gailardia, are you ready?" Pere said as he knocked the door.

"Wait a minute…"

Just after few seconds, the door opened, revealing a teenager with a blue vest and a white coat with long sleeves. his blond hair and his blue eyes just matched with his clothing. On his right chest, there was a symbol of nobility of Malkuth.

"Sorry I made you wait. Let's go," he said.

The boy, Gailardia Galan, was now around fourteen years old. His entire family was wiped out. He stood alone, in order to cure the Gardios name again with his servants' help. Gailardia and Pere went downstairs and walked to the vehicle that waited them. There were some maids standing at the sides of the gate, they bowed and hoped that their master's day would be good. Gailardia and Pere got in to the vehicle and it was ready to go.

"Pere, will we be there in time?" he asked.

"Do not worry, master, we will."

"Oh, and also, who is the person's name? I just heard it once; I can't recall it."

Pere sighed and replied it, "His majesty's name is Peony. He is the crown prince of Malkuth and today we are attending his coronation. Please behave yourself just as a noble do, Master Gailardia…"

"You don't have to tell me that… Peony, huh? What kind of man is he?"

From the manor to the castle, it's not too far but not too near either. It took about half an hour. By the time they arrived, other coaches had stopped and parked there as they dropped off the nobles. Gailardia and Pere did too. They got off and entered the castle, which was full of people. By the time the coronation began, it was solemn. After Peony himself entered the room, everyone was really hoping in their heart that from that day on, Emperor Peony could lead Malkuth and bring prosperity to the empire.

"Being an emperor to such large empire… He doesn't seem to give his heart into it…" Gailardia whispered.

After hours spent, finally the event finished and every noble attending the coronation was going home, including the young count. That was tiring for him since he had to behave well in the coronation and in greeting other nobles. While he was in the carriage, on the way home, he was staring outside.

He suddenly jumped from his seat as he saw something red in the bushes of the central garden of Grand Chokmah. However, the red thing disappeared quickly to further bushes. '_What is that thing? Red…' _Gailardia returned to his seat and thought of it until he got home.

In the manor, Gailardia acted like nothing happened. He was greeted by the maids when he came in. As a young noble without parents, he was being hoped to raise the name of Gardios again. He learned how to do some businesses, dealing with people, helping the emperor and many else. He found it very tiring and boring, but Pere was always by his side and telling him that he was important as the heir of Gardios family and to fulfill the wish of his late sister, Marybelle Radan Gardios.

Every time Gailardia heard that, he was motivated yet sad. Although he couldn't really remember his sister's face, he still remembered the warmth she gave him. She was a great sister.

"Everything's enough for today. I'm tired. I'll finish the rest tomorrow," He said. Gailardia opened the door to go out from his learning room. Before he closed it, he said again, "You should have a rest too, Pere." Then he closed it.

.:+:.

The next day came. The morning started as usual. Today had something different with a messenger from Emperor Peony coming to the manor to deliver an invitation for a ball that night. A maid received it and brought it to Gailardia. "A ball? He sure acts fast. Has the messenger gone?" he asked. The maid shook her head, "No, master. He's still waiting outside, waiting for your reply."

"Then, tell him I will attend the ball. Thank him for his message."

The maid bowed and did as she was told. After he finished eating his breakfast, Gailardia said that he had something to check outside. Actually he was wondering what the red thing he had seen the previous day was. He would walk from his manor alone to the central garden of Grand Chokmah, which was not near.

The morning ran as usual. The market, the people, all of them… brought a lively situation in that large capital. Words about Peony, the new emperor had been spreading among girls. They were excited about being invited to the ball tonight. Gailardia just continued his walk to his destination. When he finally was close to the garden, it was vacant. No one's there. The benches were free from people; the fountain in the middle was flowing alone. It was morning, yes, it was morning, but never had he seen a scene like this before. From lots of citizens he saw throughout his way, not one of them was in the garden.

Gailardia stepped to the garden, started to search for the red thing. He went to bushes because that was where the last he saw it. For about an hour he searched, but he found nothing. He sighed. Even though he looked for it in all of the bushes, somehow he didn't find it. "I'm tired… Was I imagining yesterday….? Haahh… better go back or Pere will be worried."

As the young count turned his body, There was someone behind him. Gailardia quickly turned his head. From the tip of his eye, he saw the red thing for which he was searching. However, someone's call interrupted his action, "Boy over there! What are you doing?!"

Not being able to chase his target, Gailardia replied to the soldier who called him that he was just searching for something then he went away. '_What is that soldier doing in that place? Really, he's just ruining my plan. But… there is something there, I knew it.' _Gailardia went home and waiting for the ball time.

As time went fast, it's the time to be prepared for the ball. This time, Gailardia wore a red vest and a white coat that covered him to the tight and other usual clothing. This time, Pere didn't go along because he had work to do, therefore Gailardia went alone. The sun was starting to set by the time he went. The sky looked red mixed with orange.

When he passed the central garden again, he stopped the carriage and went to inspect it once again. '_There's still enough time.' _He went directly to the spot he last saw the thing. He heard noises from the bushes, '_That might be it!'_ he thought. When he made his way through the bushes, what he saw was… a human. "What…" That human… or maybe we still could call him a child, was in a very bad condition. His clothing was torn badly, his body was dirty and some spots were bleeding. His red hair was a mess. Seeing him, Gailardia felt both scared and sad.

Without a second thought, Gailardia approached him but the child moved backward as the result. Gailardia offered his hand to him. The child's eyes finally met with Gailardia's. Gailardia smiled and told him to come with him. However, the child suddenly ran away. "What's with him?" Gailardia left it as is and ran to the carriage.

Inside the carriage, he thought of the boy, but as he got closer to the castle, the thought became dim. "That aside, I'm alone now and I'm just a kid… I'm fine with this but…" As he talked to himself, he didn't realize that he had already arrived in front of the castle. When he was out from his mind, he got off and walked to the ball room. It had been full of people. For Gailardia, it's not hard to move in the crowd since he was a little smaller than others. What he couldn't stand was not the crowd or the people. It was—

"My, if it isn't the heir of the Gardios family, Gailardia," said a woman in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Good evening, Madam. I'm fine, thank you for your concern. And how about you?" he asked back.

"Oh ho ho, I'm fine as well. Are you coming alone today? I don't see your guardian."

"He had some work to do at the manor so I left him at that."

When they were chatting, another woman along with a man beside her came to join.

"Count Gardios, it's a pleasure to meet you…" said the second woman.

"Glad to meet you too, my lady, it has been a month since we last met," said Gailardia with a smile on his face.

"Indeed," she said, "Dear, this is the count I tell you about," she said to the man next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Count Gardios," he stretched his hand to shake Gailardia's hand.

Gailardia welcomed it kindly. Then after some talks, Gailardia excused himself and went to the opposite part. While he was walking away, he still could hear their talks.

"You know already, right? He's the only survivor of Hod."

"Really? It must be hard on him."

"Well, to be a count in such young age… he is well taught, don't you think?"

"Will he survive the life of a noble without his parents?"

"Who knows?"

Gailardia continued walking until he couldn't hear any of those trash talks about himself. It always happened every time he was at a gathering of nobles like this. To be the youngest count of Malkuth's counts, it was not easy. The adults always underestimated him for not being able to raise the Gardios name or to be able to live that life. It was all tedious and infuriating. That was the something he didn't like of being alone at a ball or a party.

The night was becoming late, the ball had started peacefully under Emperor Peony hospitality. Now he was wondering around to greet the guests. From Gailardia's point of view, Peony was somewhat easy going and kind to all people. Gailardia was just standing, drinking a glass of wine little by little. Peony saw him and directly approached him.

"Good evening," Peony greeted.

That made Gailardia a bit startle, "G-Good evening, Your Majesty."

"I believe it's the first time we meet, Gailardia Galan from the Gardios family, isn't it? I have heard stories about your life, I'm sorry for not being a help."

"Y- Your Majesty, you don't have to say that… It's thanks to Your Majesty's father that I was given a chance to recover my family."

"Still, you're one important part of my country. Feel free to ask me for help. As for now please enjoy the party."

Gailardia remained speechless. For an emperor to say such things to a kid like him, even though he was a count, was still unbelievable. Peony excused himself and greeted other guests. He really had charisma as an emperor. This ball was a good idea to meet people of Malkuth and with this hospitality; the citizens would trust him more.

The rest of the night was rather discomforting, and when it all ended, Gailardia sighed in relief. He got on to his carriage and went home. Although on the way, he stopped it just to investigate the central garden once again. He told his coach to wait for a moment, and he quickly searched for the child. There was no trace. It was as if that child had gone somewhere else. Gailardia was disappointed but it couldn't be helped. He returned to his carriage and went home.

On that night, he asked Pere whether there was another survivor of Hod other than them. Pere replied that there was no survivor other than the two of them.

"If he is not from Hod, then who is he? Well even if he's from Hod, he can't live for nine years alone. Argh! Everything's confusing... really…"


	2. His Name

**The second one...**

**I don't know what to say... Oh, I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~His Name~**

* * *

A day passed for the young count. "Help, huh? I don't need it right now…" he whispered. He looked outside the window; the maids were working as usual. "That kid's still disturbing me. He's not one of the survivors. His clothes were torn, his body was bleeding… I must find him, absolutely…" He then went out to greet the maids and Pere in the garden. For some reasons, garden of Gardios's manor had something that made it different from the others'. The dominant color was yellow, it surrounded the garden. Of course there were other color of flowers, but still, whenever there was a guest, what they saw first would be the yellow. They said that it was Gailardia's order as the owner.

"Morning, you all," he said as he got out from the building. The maids greeted him back. "How's the condition of the garden today?" he asked.

"Everything's all right, Master Gailardia. You don't have to worry, we will maintain this garden as beautiful as you order," replied one maid. "So do I, Master. This garden is so beautiful that I love it so much," said another.

The garden was colorful, the trees and flowers decorated the garden. Gailardia left the maids and approached Pere, who was busy with something, at the corner of the garden. Pere was bending, so Gailardia did too to talk with him, "What are you doing here, Pere?"

Pere showed him some withered flowers, "The flowers, they died. If we leave it as it is, it can spread and affect the flowers around." Gailardia made a shocked face, but he remained calm outside then stood up, "Then just replace them with the new ones. I can't allow these flowers die. I count on you about this."

Gailardia then walked away to the gate. Before opening the gate, Gailardia was stopped by Pere's calling, asking where he wanted to go. Gailardia replied that he wanted to wander around the city. Pere sighed, "There are a lot of lessons you must finished, My Lord." Hearing that, Gailardia smiled, "I have done it. Oh, and don't forget to tell the maids about the withered flowers." With that, he set off.

Gailardia was really curious about that red headed kid. The previous day, that kid ran from him. Why? He didn't know. He was just offering his hand and yet that kid ran away. As he was closer to the garden, he could see three soldiers were talking each other then they parted ways. '_Those soldiers remind me of the last one I met, what do they do here?' _Putting that aside, Gailardia walked to the garden, to the bushes where he found the kid. When he saw the red hair, he quickly made his way to the spot and found the kid was sitting on the grass with his very bad condition and appearance. Hearing steps, the kid was startled and looked at Gailardia, from the bottom to the top, until their eyes met.

The cerulean eyes he had showed innocence… no, it was not innocence, it was like nothingness. No spirit or feelings showed from his eyes. Once again, Gailardia examined the kid's whole body. His blood scattered everywhere, and there were more wounds on his body. Gailardia made a step forward, then two, until he could reach the kid. He knelt and stretched his hand, "Come with me."

There was a silence between them. Their eyes were still meeting each other. In the beginning, the kid looked confused and all but seeing Gailardia's eyes, the kid slowly lifted his hand and put it on Gailardia's hand. Gailardia hold the kid's hand and brought him to standing position, and then he walked together with him to his manor.

Gailardia had given his coat to the kid to cover his body, so there wouldn't be any trouble along the way home. Arriving home, a maid opened the gate for him and saw the kid beside him was in a very bad condition. "Master, shall I nurse him?" she immediately asked. "No, I… I planned to nurse him myself," he said as he led the way and brought the kid to the building. As soon as he opened the door, Gailardia could hear the kid's gasping; maybe he was amazed by the manor? There Pere approached him, "Master Gailardia, what takes you so- ! Master, that kid! We must nurse him right away!" Pere said in panic. "I will, Pere," then he looked at a maid stood behind Pere, "Bring the aid kit to my room. I shall nurse him there," he ordered. "Certainly," the maid replied and she rushed to take the aid kit.

Meanwhile, Gailardia took the kid to his room and waited there. Gailardia took the coat then let him sat on his bed. For sure, his bed stained with the crimson color of blood as soon as that kid sat down. However, Gailardia didn't even think of it. Even if he were, he should have nursed him in other place, not his room. When the aid kit arrived, the maid offered that she would nurse him instead of him, but Gailardia refused it and told her to go out. "But, Master…"

"Don't worry, I can do it. Do what you need to do now," he said it with a smile.

So, the maid went out, leaving the two together. Gailardia opened the kit and prepared what he needed to treat the wounds. "It will hurt, but please hang in there…" then he started to nurse the wounds, little by little. The kid screamed for the first time, but as Gailardia continued to nurse all his wounds, the pain subsided. When all the wounds were treated, Gailardia tidied up. He noticed that he was being stared at by the kid so he looked at him. The kid jumped a bit, his mouth wanted to say something but nothing came out. Seeing that, Gailardia just smiled. "Now, please wait here. I'll be back."

Gailardia went outside. Outside, he gave the kit to the maid he met and asked her for a clothing. He asked for his old clothes. He and the maid went to a room which had a wardrobe that filled with Gailardia's old clothes. And so, Gailardia picked one set of clothing and returned to his room. "Sorry for waiting. Here!"

After the kid wore the white clothing, he looked more like a kid should be… though there were still bandage here and there. "Woah, it suits you perfectly. It's nice," he said with a big smile. The kid got down from the bed and was led to go outside. Gailardia and he went downstairs to a big hall that was the main room. There, he called all his servants. As his servants gathered, he announced, "Everyone, I found this kid straying around the city. So I took him and planned to take care of him until he finds someone he knows. I hope that it's alright."

Fortunately, everyone welcomed it warmly. That made Gailardia happy. The kid seemed not knowing what happened but when he looked at everybody, he spontaneously smiled too. Gailardia suddenly bent so his eyes could met the kid's eyes equally and asked, "May I ask where you come from?" The kid looked confused then shook his head. "Your name?" he asked again, and he got the same respond. '_He forget? Or…' _"I'm sorry to ask you that. Now come with me, I want to show you around the manor." Gailardia held his hand, and the tour began.

Gailardia showed him the rooms, kitchen, etc. Finally they went outside to the garden. The kid was amazed by its colorful theme. Perhaps he didn't look at it clearly when he first came. The kid ran to the flowers region happily. Gailardia sighed, he was happy that the kid could behave like that. Even if he was not a survivor of Hod, he was alone back then. That's why Gailardia took him and wanted him to live together in his manor. Gailardia did all that… because he had seen himself in him. If there was only him who survived, if Pere wasn't by his side, he surely had died long ago. He had felt loneliness for a long time though, loneliness that came from not being able to meet his family again, his mother, his father and his sister.

Pere did his best to cheer him up at the time. '_I… I don't want to see anyone… in a same state as me… being left alone while others have died…' _he thought. For a moment there, Gailardia was sinking to his thoughts until he felt someone pulling his shirt. It was the kid. Gailardia asked him what happened. The kid pointed at the flowers at the corner of the garden. He pulled him to the place. "The soil… is different," the kid said slowly. "Hey, you finally talk. That's relieving! I thought you are traumatized that you are so silent." He said. "I can… but just a little. They always teach me how," he replied. "Is that so? There's no problem then. And about this, this morning the flowers withered so we change it with new ones."

"It's so beautiful. I … Like it," the kid said. "Thank you…" Gailardia patted his head, "This flower…" he said as he picked one, "Is the flower my mother cared so much when she lived. She said that the yellow color of these flowers was beautiful and relaxing…"

"Also since my sister's hair and my hair are yellow, nearly blond… Mother said whenever she saw these, she remembered us, her children. That made her happy. Seeing her that way, I was also happy. I used to pick her some when she looked tired or sad, so that she could smile again. Then she would thank me and then patted my head… That's why I keep these flowers well, no matter what."

After such a long story, the kid stared at Gailardia blankly, not knowing what to say. "Ah, sorry, sorry, I started to tell you something strange. Okay, now where should we go next?"

Well, the next was a tour around Grand Chokmah. Well, not the whole Grand Chokmah since it was too large to be explored in a day. Also it was already midday at the time. Therefore they went to the main parts of the city. "It was a bit far by foot, is it okay?" he asked. The kid nodded. The first one was the market district. There were shops selling items even weapons. Near the entrance of the capital was the inn of Grand Chokmah that was famous because of its nice interior.

They visited the item shop. There the items were all in nice and good condition, especially the gels. As Gailardia approached the counter, the clerk greeted him kindly. Gailardia asked for 'the usual' thing. The clerk understood and took the stuff he wanted. It was a small bag of gels with various flavors. "Thank you. This is the payment, miss," he said as he gave her the payment. The clerk thanked him back and waved her hand. So did Gailardia.

Outside, while walking, they ate the gels. They sure had children's interest. Then they continued to walk. They passed the central garden and finally to His Majesty, Emperor Peony's castle. The kid let out a 'Wow' and he really looked amazed. "This is the emperor's castle, the one who rule Malkuth."

"Mal… gut?"

"It's Malkuth. You don't know?"

"No…"

"Well, seems that you're not from around here then. Do you know Engeve?"

"No…"

Gailardia sighed, "Okay…"

Gailardia was perplexed now. If the kid weren't from Malkuth then he would be from Kimlasca. Malkuth and Kimlasca were separated countries that had been destined to hold a war. If he was Kimlascan, there would be a problem. Gailardia decided to hide it for as long as he could. Again, the kid pulled Gailardia's shirt. He said that he was tired. Gailardia nodded. However, before they began to walk, Gailardia want to tell him something, "It's the second time you called me like that… Hear, my name is Gailardia. Gailardia."

"Ga- Gai… ia" The kid had difficulty in saying his name since it had several same letters and it was long enough.

"Ga-i-lar-di-a…"

"Ga- Gai…"

"It seems my name's too hard for you to say. Just call me whatever you want then..." Gailardia stated.

The kid understood and thought about it for a while. "Gai… Gai!"

"Well, that's fine. Come on. Let's go home."

On the way home, they didn't talk a lot. Also it looked like the kid was thinking about something. When they got to the manor, Gailardia did all the usual things. But for now, everything had an additional scene. When the kid did all that stuff together with Gailardia, they looked different. After dinner, Gailardia brought the kid to meet Pere. He introduced Pere to the kid. Then he told him if there was something he needed or something he wanted to asked, he could ask the maids freely. The kid nodded.

Then when everything was done, it's time for them to sleep. In the beginning, Gailardia sent the kid to sleep in a separate room. In the other hand, the kid said that he was too scared to sleep alone in the dark. As expected for a child. He looked like someone ten years old. Gailardia finally invited him to sleep together in his room. The kid agreed immediately, and there they went to Gailardia's room.

After entering, Gailardia just walked to his bed without knowing that kid didn't follow him. Gailardia told him it was alright to get into the bed. The kid shook his head, "No… it's not that."

"Then why?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I… My name… I remember how they called me."

'_They?'_

Guy wanted to ask who this 'they' were but he kept it. He wanted to know his name. Slowly but sure, the kid spoke.

"They called me… 'The Light of the Sacred Flame'… or they might just call me… 'Luke'"


	3. A Piece of the Score

**Hi, everyone! I've been busy with school and it's almost time for the final exam D: Sorry to make you wait. Your reviews make me wanted to continue this story more.**

**Oh, and for you who want or guess this Luke to be Asch... sorry but this one is not Asch. Guy is still 14 but this story is going to be really different from the real line. Sorry if I disappoint you.**

**Be careful with the changing scenes, okay?**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ A Piece of the Score ~**

* * *

.:+:.

"Still no news?"

"No."

"You said that he wouldn't go away so far. Now What?!"

"Don't worry, my friend. We have our men disguise as Malkuth soldiers. They'll find him in no time."

"Oh… you rely on them that much. Are they that reliable?"

"Who knows? But what we can do now is to rely on them, am I right?"

"Hopefully, the emperor won't find out about this. If he does, our project will be ruined!"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine… No one knows about our project and what it's about. Also, he can't live alone in this city."

"Well, he _is_ able to communicate with them! And the ones who helped him escape are them. How can you so calm like that?"

"Want to go and continue our work there?"

"Hell, no! What if we're revealed?! That would just bring us to another problem."

"Yes, we don't want to disgrace the name of Daath, right?"

"Even if we do this secretly, we still carry the name of Daath. Will Yulia forgive us for doing such thing?"

"We are ordered to do so. For now just do what we have to do."

"Yeah, waiting for news about him."

.:+:.

Today Malkuth was given a cloudy weather. The sun was hidden, giving the city a dim view. As if there would be weak storm, almost all the citizens stayed at their home. Pere and a maid were to get some things sent by the ship to the maid. Pere had offered to help the maid brought her things from the dock to the manor. The ship which brought the stuff had arrived, so they went to the counter to get the things. When they were collecting and reassured the maid's stuff was right and complete, another ship arrived. This one brought passengers.

From the ship, people got down and load their stuff. Among the passengers, there could be seen some Daath people. Pere's eyes could catch them easily since their clothes were different. "What are Daath's people doing here?" he asked. The maid turned her head and replied, "Who knows? Maybe vacation?"

"But, it's rare to see them in such a group," he said. There were about five to six people wearing Daath clothing. And among them there was one person in white and another in pink. Pere stared at them until they were out of sight. "Let's go."

Arriving at the manor, Pere asked a maid where his master was. She told him that he was with Luke in the back garden. The back garden was small, outdoor, and decorated with green plants and purple flowers. There, Gailardia was teaching Luke some words. Even though Luke could talk, it was just simple words. Pere went there and told Gailardia that they had better go inside because perhaps it would rain anytime. Gailardia agreed and went inside along with Luke. They were going to the living room. Luke had run in excitement to some maids that were working, leaving Pere and Gailardia.

"What are you doing there, Master?" Pere asked suddenly.

"Hm? Words."

"I thought he has already been able to talk…"

"Yeah, but just simple and common words. I want to teach him more. Also he's a fast learner, it makes it easy for me to teach him," he replied with a smile on his face.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you enjoying things," Pere said.

Gailardia was startled by that and somewhat blushing. "Wh- what are you talking about? That's nonsense. I always enjoy everything."

Gailardia walked faster than Pere and asked Luke that was not too far in front of him to go downstairs and relaxed. Luke said yes immediately. They went downstairs together. Meanwhile, Pere stopped his walking, mumbling by himself, "It's the fact… Your smile to others had always been a fake… until you meet Luke."

.:+:.

At the same time in the castle, the audience room to be exact, the Daath people that had come by ship were all there. Two people were in the front, and the others were some spaces behind them. One of the two was talking with the emperor, Peony. He read something from a glowing stone called the 'Score Stone'. They called the reading, a Score, something like written future. After reading the score, the group of Daath was planning to return to the inn immediately and in a day or two, they would return to Daath. However, the leader didn't think that way. He stood still and asked Peony, "Your Majesty, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Fon master. What is it?"

"Have you met someone with red hair around here, in your capital?" he asked.

"Red hair? That's a rare color… I've never met him or her yet. What's wrong? You want me to find the person?" Peony asked curiously.

"No, Your Majesty. I just wanted to ask. If so, then we'll excuse ourselves."

He and the group, including someone in pink beside him bowed and started to walk. The guards opened the doors then one by one went out. However, the Fon Master stopped once more, turned his body, and said, "Your Majesty, do you mind if I stay here, in Grand Chokmah, for a while?"

That question did stop the rest. It was not planned from the beginning. Some of the group tried to speak and convince the Fon Master to think about it again, but they were stopped by his guardian, saying that they must not interrupted the Fon Master. Peony tapped his chin and thought. An answer was obvious though, "Nope. That would be a pleasure. I can book rooms in the inn for you all if you want."

"Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. But you don't have to book rooms for us all. Two rooms are enough," the Fon Master said.

"Ohh, alright," was the only comment Peony gave.

The Fon Master bowed again and now they all went out. When the doors were completely shut, the debate began. The group started to convince him that he was a Fon Master, and it is important that he go back as soon as he could other than staying in Grand Chokmah for nothing. The Fon Master ignored them until they were outside of the castle. There he began to speak.

"Well, maybe what you all saying just now are right. But I have my own business here, you can return earlier if you want. I just need Arietta after all," he paused for a while and continued, "Return to Daath tomorrow morning, then tell Grand Maestro Mohs I'm staying in Grand Chokmah for a while. You still can get the tickets if you go to the locket and buy them now. Let's go, Arietta."

"Yes, Master Ion," She replied.

The Fon Master, along with his guardian and her Liger, went to the inn, leaving the rest behind. The group didn't know what to do, so they did as they were told. Buy tickets, return to Daath tomorrow morning and told the Grand Maestro about the Fon Master.

.:+:.

At the manor, Gailardia was having a tea, still teaching Luke how to talk clearly and correctly. Looking at Luke, Pere recalled something, "Master, you don't know where he's from, right?" Gailarida heard that and nodded, "Yeah." "Is there a possibility that he's from Daath? He knows neither Kimlasca nor Malkuth," Pere said. "How can you say that?" Gailardia asked.

"I saw a group of Daath people this morning, so I have an idea that he's from Daath," Pere replied. "Daath? What are they doing here?"

"Who knows?"

Outside, the sky was dominated by dark clouds and water started to drop. The rain came, isolating anyone who wanted to go out. Even there was no sailing ship because of the bad weather. Strong wind and heavy rain became one, and thunders appeared.

Luke was sitting still until he stood up and approached Gailardia, pulling his shirt slightly, "Gai, it is so noisy outside. What is happening?" He asked, pointing at the window.

"Outside? Oh, you mean rain."

"Rain? What's that?" Luke asked.

'_Huh? Luke doesn't even know rain? Where on earth he comes from?' _"You don't know?" Gailardia asked him back. Luke shook his head. "*sigh*… Here," he held Luke's hand and brought him to the window, "This is what rain looks like. Well… this is a heavy one. It comes down from the clouds. You see there? The dark clouds drop the rain."

As he listened to Gailardia's explanation, Luke also stared at the glass of the window where the rain fell to. He noticed that the drops hit the glass and then they might become one and continued their way to the ground. "Gai, is it water?" Luke interrupted. "Well, of course."

Luke suddenly wore a smile on his face and whispered, "If it is water, Undine may be happy about this…" Then Luke walked away from the window, leaving Gailardia. Meanwhile, Gailardia was still standing there, his eyes showed confusion. '_Did he just say … Undine? Well, Undine is the aggregate sentience of fourth fonons after all, and that was general knowledge, but… how does he know that and not even rain…?'_

Out of the blue, a big thunder struck. The thunder made the lights out. Pere immediately went to the breaker to turn on the lights again. In the middle of the dark though, Gailardia heard someone opening a door then closed it. He thought that it might be Pere or maids. Also, the heavy rain made everything a bit hard to hear. Finally, when the lights were on Gailardia could see everything again. He looked around but nothing had changed, except one thing, he couldn't see the red one, Luke!

"Pere, did you see Luke in your way to return here?" Gailardia asked Pere who had just closed the door leading to the breaker room.

"No, why?" Pere asked, he looked around to search Luke, "Hm? Where is he?"

"You're using the door when you went to turn on the lights, right?" Gailardia asked again.

"Of course. There's just one way to the breaker room, and it uses a door."

"… … … I have a bad feeling…" Gailardia mumbled.

He suddenly took a rain coat, put it on and was ready to the door. Pere stopped him, asking where he was going. What Gailardia replied was to find Luke outside then he was off.

It was really a heavy storm outside. Even seeing some meters beyond was impossible. Gailardia ran along the way, calling Luke with all his power so it could be heard. He passed the castle… then the market district… but Luke was still nowhere to be found. How far did he go? The wind of the storm was getting stronger and stronger. "Tch! Where are you Luke?!" he continued to run.

He stopped once in a while to recover his breathe. It was near the inn, near the bridge that led people to go out from the city. Gailardia was still trying to search Luke. He looked at his surrounding, almost everything was dark and heavy rain made him hard to see something. He looked at the sea, it was raging. Gailardia was afraid that Luke got injured in this storm or the worst he couldn't stand the wind and was blown to the sea. Gailardia shook his head to erase those kinds of thoughts. He turned his face to the road again and started to run again.

Now, not long after he ran, he could saw something red two or three meters in front of him. He called him, "Luke! Luke!"

Luke heard his calling and turned his head to see Gailardia. When Luke did that, Gailardia saw two things was disappearing in front of Luke. He approached Luke then rubbed his eyes. There was nothing. But what was more important was Luke. "What are you doing here? Why did you go out?"

"Eh?"

"It's dangerous to go out at a time like this! Don't you know that?! You may get injured!" Gailardia couldn't control his voice. He yelled at Luke, but not in a bad way. He was really worried.

In the beginning, Luke was silent, and then he started to say something, "I… I…" Luke's eyes were welling up with tear, although it was hard to be seen, his voice showed it clearly, "I… I'm sorry… I d-don't know… I- I'm sorry… Gai… Sorry…" Luke rubbed his eyes to clean them from tears, however he couldn't. For him, Gailardia's voice was frightening and shocking. Not once had he ever got that kind of voice.

Seeing him like that, Gailardia already had a second thought. He bent and hugged Luke, "Sorry… I yelled at you. It's good that you're safe." Gailardia patted Luke's head and said, "You might get cold," Gailardia took off his rain coat and gave it to Luke to wear. Luke had already soaked. "W- what about you…?" Luke asked, still a bit crying. "I'm okay. You must not let the rain soak you more than this. Come on, let's go home."

.:+:.

In the same time when Gailardia found Luke, there was one more person who joined the story. "Red hair… exactly like what they said… To think that he wind up to be taken by someone… Interesting…"

.:+:.

Luke and Gailardia was a bit running until they arrive in front of the manor. They passed through the gate, and then Gailardia pushed the door as hard as he could and went in. Their bodies were all wet, including the clothes. The maids were shocked when they saw the two of them. Pere was also there, he ordered the maids to take two towels for them and turn on the heating system. Gailardia took his rain coat from Luke then gave it to a maid. A maid brought more than two towels because of panic. She gave one to Gailardia and one to Luke. Gailardia took it and wiped his body with the towel to dry it. Luke was being helped by a maid to wipe his body. After a while, Pere stood in front of Gailardia and said, "What do you think you were doing, Gailardia?"

Pere was not calling Gailardia with 'Master'… that meant Pere was angry at him now. Gailardia noticed it and he realized what mistake he had made. He looked at the ground and apologized to Pere. "Sorry, Pere… I didn't think of it well. My body just reacted as it is."

"It's good you know your mistakes. Don't ever do that again, okay?" Pere tapped Gai's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pere. Now… let Luke and me change our clothes," Gailardia hold Luke's hand and together they went to his room.

The rest of the night was filled with the sound of the rain. The rain didn't stop until dawn, so when people started their duties in the morning, the air was fresh. Luke went out to the garden and ran around. Something made him happy… maybe because it was so fresh. The plants and flowers were still covered with dew. Luke then ran outside to toward the town. Gailardia followed him.

Everyone worked as usual. The ground was wet. Luke ran happily until he saw a big animal was walking toward a path behind a store. Luke stopped his running and he walked instead. Gailardia also followed him. Luke followed the tail of the animal until a dead end. Gailardia stopped in front of Luke. In front of them, there were two people with a liger, one person in white and another in pink. '_A liger? In a place like this?' _Gailardia thought.

The white one walked forward, setting Gailardia to move backward along with Luke.

"Don't be scared. We won't harm you," the white one said.

Gailardia was still cautious, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies for my late introduction, Count Gardios," he started.

'_What?! He knows my name?!'_

"I'm Fon Master Ion of Daath and this is my guardian, Arietta. Please to meet you."

"F- Fon Master?!" Gailardia was surprised.

"Please, relax… I don't want anyone to know that I'm here," he said.

"What do you want from us?"

"I just want to have a talk with that kid you're protecting… Luke, isn't it?" Ion pointed at Luke.

Gailardia sent Luke to move forward. Luke was scared; he walked unwillingly to Ion. Ion knew it and because of that, he was the one who approached Luke, "It's alright. I won't bite you or anything," he smiled. "Can I have your hand for a while?" Ion asked. Luke gave his hand. Ion hold it, closed his eyes and started to said something.

_**The Light of the Sacred Flame shall be moved to the Fortress Capital. There he shall be covered by Shadow, but it will not be extinguished. And then he shall move freely on the Earth kept by Gnome. Thus He shall be led by Sylph to follow the right path when he lost. His life shall be blessed by the holy water of Undine. Among his foes he shall not be burnt by the anger of Efreet and he shall save his surrounding with the holy power of Rem…**_

When Ion stopped talking, silence came. Gailardia didn't believe it. That was Luke's Score… and it was filled by the name of all the aggregate sentience. Ion released Luke's hand, opened his eyes and said with a smile, "That is your Score, Light of the Sacred Flame. May Yulia bless you."

Ion turned his gaze to Gailardia, who was standing in confusion, "Thank you for the opportunity, Count Gardios. We'll excuse ourselves. May Yulia bless you too."

Ion walked passing the young count, followed by his guardian. By the time Ion was right beside Gailardia, he whispered something, "It's lucky for you to hear such Score…" Of course Gailardia heard it clearly. Ion just continued his walking though. After that, Luke and Gailarida went home.

However, it was not an end for Ion. As he walked, he smiled and mumbling to himself, saying that it was interesting. His walk was stopped by Arietta. "Um.. Master Ion… Can I say something?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Um… my liger friends said that… they smelled Daath people scent around here. Especially from the center garden of this city we just walked to this morning."

"What?" _'I'm pretty sure no one is staying here. They are all left this morning.'_ "Bring me to them, Arietta," he ordered.

"Yes, Master Ion."

So, slowly but certain, Ion, Arietta and her liger went to the center garden. They found one person in Malkuth military uniform. Arietta said that he was the person. Ion set a plan to stop his movement. So Ion would approach him and while he talked with him, Arietta would go behind him with her liger.

Ion approached the soldier and asked what he was doing there. He replied that he was patrolling. "Are you sure you are a Malkuth soldier?" Ion asked suddenly. The man still answered the same answer. "You're coming from Daath, aren't you?" as the man heard that, he was panic. He wanted to run away, however Arietta was already ready behind him.

"You can't fool an animal's ability. So what are you doing here?" Ion pushed him to tell him the fact.

"What are you talking about, Fon Master?" he still defended himself.

"You're too naïve… to think that I don't know anything. I know that your group had done something beneath the cathedral. And I have met your target…"

The man's mind filled with panic as he put his hand on his sword as if he wanted to draw it and slash the Fon Master to the dead. Seeing that, Arietta got ready to protect the Fon Master and kill the soldier in disguise. However, Ion stretched his hand and stopped Arietta from doing so. "Stop, Arietta. He cannot kill me in public. Even if he does, he and his family will be judged and no one will know what the punishment is," he said in confidence. The man bit his lips. His trick didn't work. Now, Ion used more force, "See? Will you tell me now? Arietta can kill you right here, right now, and I can say that it is your fault that you threaten me as the Fon Master."

The man finally admitted his defeat and apologized to the Fon Master. He told him everything, the one who ordered him to go to Grand Chokmah and did all these and also the plan of his owner. Hearing that, Ion looked happy.

"This is really, really interesting news... I want to see how it's going 'till the end."

* * *

**Wew, Original Ion and Arietta there! XD From what I read, the Ion Gaiden manga, the Original Ion has an opposite and different personalities with the seventh Ion. Sadistic, is it? I don't know how to explain his personalities. If you know other personalities of him, please tell me, it might be a big help to my story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Troubles Come

**Wew, sorry for the wait. I had just finished my exam about a week ago and I had hard time to continue the story since it's stray from the real story.**

**Thanks for following it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~Troubles Come~**

* * *

One time in a laboratory, three people were discussing about a letter sent to them.

"I received a letter from our men. He said Fon Master Ion knows about our plan."

"Really? *sigh* that's why I tell you to be careful from the very start. Does it say other news?"

"Well, he wrote that the Fon Master wants us to go there and meet him."

"Huh?! What does he want? I don't suggest it…"

"So do I. What do you think, Khuraku? We must not let our project stopped, but if we ignore him we-"

"We'll go…" Khuraku cut his comrade's sentence.

"Don't you think it will be dangerous?"

"No… of course not… We are invited by Fon Master Ion. I want to know what he's thinking."

"It's up to you. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow is the best. Prepare what you need, Qion, and you too, Enist," he ordered.

"How can I refuse…" Enist sighed.

.:+:.

About two weeks passed since the meeting of the two. Luke was adapting himself to the manor. Everything went smooth. Luke was really slow in learning something, but he showed enthusiasm. And today was the second time for Luke to watch Gailardia's sword training. Pere was his opponent. Luke was impressed by Gailardia's agility; furthermore he was more impressed by Pere who always dodged the attacks. Luke could see it… Gailardia was doing his best to at least throw Pere's sword away. However, this time was also the same like the last. Pere got a chance and he threw Gailardia's sword to the air then caught it, pointing it to Gailardia.

"You lose, boy."

Gailardia let out a big, long sigh and sat because of tiredness. "Again…? Where did I go wrong…?"

"You are still too confident with your agility. You let yourself open too much that the opponent might see it and he will use it to defeat you," Pere said.

"That again? I'm repeating my mistakes?" He looked disappointed.

"That's what I see," Pere returned the sword to Gailardia, "Learn your mistakes, correct it and improve your skill, 'kay?" Pere left him at the yard. Gailardia stared at him until he entered the manor, "You don't have to tell me that every time, old man…"

Gai stood up, relaxed his joints and looked at Luke. "Luke, come here," he said.

Luke walked to Gailardia. "Hey, do you want to try sword?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, it's not real. Just a wooden sword," He gave one to Luke. Luke held it with his two hands. "Now try to swing it," Gailardia said with a smile. With that, Luke tried to swing it. Up, down, right, left. He did it again and again. Gailardia thought for a while, "Luke, try to swing it with one of your hands. The right one must give you an easier swing." So Luke followed it. However, it was worse. Luke couldn't swing it properly like before. "Well, usually the right one… try it on your left." Luke changed his hand.

Now, Luke's form was better than the previous two. For a child who had never used or learnt sword, it was good by using his left hand. "Hee… a left-handed person, huh?"

Gailardia played with him until afternoon. He also taught Luke the basic of swordsmanship. "On the next practice, I'll teach you something new, okay?" Gailardia took the sword from Luke's hand. "Let's get inside. It's getting dark."

That night passed as what usual nights would be. A plan about the next day had been arranged, involving Luke and Gailardia. It was just a usual walk to the crowded districts in the capital. Just right after the dinner, Gailardia started a conversation with Luke, "Hey, about this afternoon, the sword training, have you ever held a sword before?"

Luke shook his head, "No. that was the first time."

"Really?" Gailardia said in mistrust tone, "Even though you're not from here?"

Luke stared at Gailardia. He wasn't quite understood the sentence and from his looks, Gailardia could guess it. "I mean, if you are not from here, then you are from another town. You know that the distance between towns is… quite far and there are monsters everywhere in the field. If you have never held a sword before… how could you defense yourself from them?" Gailardia explained it slowly.

It was long, but Luke caught what he meant. Luke didn't answer it immediately, he looked around instead. After a while, he shook his head and replied he didn't know. Gailardia sighed, didn't know what to say anymore. He let it go that night and told Luke to go to sleep. "Good night, Luke. Have a nice dream."

.:+:.

As the sun rose on the next morning, at the dock a ship arrived from Daath. Just a few people got off the ship. Near the dock, the Fon Master, along with his loyal guardian, was waiting for people he invited. Those people came out the last.

"Welcome to Grand Chokmah," said Ion.

The three of them bowed and then one of them named Enist walked forward and asked Ion, "Fon Master, I apologize for being rude, but what do you want from us? Why did you call us here?" Actually, there were lots more questions in his head. Ion smiled and replied, "Please be patient. It's not good to talk outside. Let's go to the inn, I'll book rooms for you three. Come on." Ion started to walk followed by Arietta. The three were still confused, especially Enist since he was the only one who mind to go to Grand Chokmah. However, he put that aside and they followed Ion to the inn.

Ion knew them. Their names, their job, even their plan. He called them so he could help them with their plan. Ion told them that he already met their test subject. So to put it in the nut shell, Ion wanted them to continue their work in a place prepared by him. For everything they did, Ion would defend them from punishment. Khuraku who was somewhat a leader for the three agreed with Ion.

Ion told them that their test subject was being taken by someone in that town. They couldn't take him and bring him to continue their experiment unless he was outside. So the plan would begin whenever Luke went out from the manor.

.:+:.

In the same morning about seven to eight, Luke, along with Gailardia and the maids again, was preparing to go for a walk. Once they were ready, they went. First was to the shops where the maids bought live stocks. Gailardia came along to learn more and improve his socializing. Luke… was just wanted to be together with Gailardia. But this time, Luke wanted to wander by himself. "Gai," he called, "Can I go somewhere else?"

Gailardia thought about it for a while. It was risky for him to go alone in this large city. But, oh well… he might have something he wanted to see. "Sure. But don't go too far, okay? And about midday I'll wait you at the dock. There we'll meet then we go home. Don't forget that."

"Right!"

"Ah, please wait a minute, Master Luke," a maid stopped him. Luke approached the maid. "Give me your hand," she said so Luke stretched his hand. "This is just a little gald. I thought you may need it," she said as she gave him some gald. "Now, please be careful. We'll be waiting too." The maid smiled kindly to Luke. It made him way happier.

So Luke went out from this shop and went somewhere. Meanwhile Gailardia and the maids finished their shopping and might go to another. Luke walked to the shop where Gailardia once bought gels. As he went in, outside the shop were the scientists from Daath. They couldn't believe what they saw. A red hair kid resembled the figure of their test subject. "Hey, do you see that?" asked Qion to his two friends. "Yeah I saw it. But I'm not sure he's him. It's just in a blink of an eye," said Enist. "Then just wait for him to go out and we can reassure it," Qion said.

Inside the shop, Luke bought some gels. The clerk recognized him immediately. After some talks, Luke went out and ahead to the dock to wait for Gailardia. On another side, the scientist followed him. Enist was sure he was him. They went back to the inn to meet with Ion.

"Ooh… how fortunate. Then let's go. We'll use ships to go to the laboratory I prepared. We're lucky he stops there now," Ion said.

They went to the dock. There, Ion was the one who asked Luke to join them for a while. Luke resisted though, saying that he was waiting for Gailardia. He had promised him to meet there. However, Ion used other strong words to gain his trust. In the end, Luke agreed to go. Khuraku was amazed by Ion's skill. Well… he'd be grateful to Ion since he could continue his project. All he wanted was just completing his project… none other than that. A ship was readied just for Ion and his companies. The destination was… of course, a land with a laboratory.

Now minutes after that event, Gailardia was going to the dock to meet Luke. By the time he arrived, he didn't see Luke anywhere. He thought that Luke maybe still wandering somewhere so he waited. Ten minutes passed, Gailardia was still thinking positively. Twenty minutes passed… he became slightly worried. About thirty minutes passed and still no sign from Luke made Gailardia decided to look for him. He even asked passerby but no one saw him. He checked every store there and finally got one which Luke visited, the item shop. The clerk said that Luke was there and bought gels. After that he went out.

Gailardia was really, really worried. He couldn't think clearly. He thanked the clerk and continued his search. He ran from the inn which lied at the entrance of the city until the castle, but still no Luke. He returned to the dock and saw a soldier there, '_Why don't I ask him in the first place,' _He thought. Gailardia approached the man and asked, "Excuse me, did you see a kid with short red hair, about this height wandering around here?"

"A red haired kid? Yes, I saw him," he replied.

A slight relief was shown. Finally there was someone who saw him, "Do you know where he's going? I promised to meet him here."

"Hmm, about an hour ago when he stood alone, he was approached by some men wearing white. Also if I remember correctly, the Fon Master also with them along with his guardian. The kid went with them a ship but I don't know where they were going."

A bad feeling struck Gailardia's mind. The anxiety he was feeling was way greater than he had felt before. Was it the real Luke? The question appeared in Gailardia's mind continuously. Or maybe he was another kid with the same red hair…? He doubted the second question since it was rare to have such red hair. "Thank you, sir. Umm, can you please inform me if the ship came back? I have an important talk with the kid."

"Alright. When the ship came back, I'll send one of my friends to go to your house. Where is it?"

"I'm count Gardios. My manor should be known."

"Oh.. Ah… forgive my rudeness, sir. I'll inform you when the time comes."

"Yeah… right…" Gailardia said.

On the way home, he still didn't give up the possibility that that kid was not Luke. Luke had already gone home and now he was waiting for him in the manor. He grasped that hope even the possibility was just 1%. His legs walked unwillingly throughout the way. It felt heavy… like something bad would happen.

Arriving home, the gate was opened by maids. In the living room, he could see Pere was slurping a cup of tea. He looked around… Luke was not there. Gailardia still hoped that maybe Luke was in his bedroom. He walked in, wanting to ask Pere where Luke was. However, he was late…

"Master Gailardia, where's Master Luke? Didn't you pick him?" Pere asked.

Blue eyes widened. Guy didn't believe what he heard just now. His heart beat became faster. "What… what did you just say?"

Pere perplexed, "Isn't Master Luke with you?"

"Pere… Luke hasn't gone home yet?" Gailardia asked.

"Huh? Nope. I think you were together with him," Pere said. "Why do you ask that? Don't tell me…" Pere's face showed shock. Pere stood up and approached Gailardia then tapped his hands to Gailardia's shoulders, "What happened, Gailardia?"

"Luke… I told him to meet me at the dock in the midday… I couldn't find him. I heard that a red haired kid was taken by some men. The Fon Master also go with them… I… I don't want to believe that…" Gailardia said anxiously.

"Have you searched?"

"Of course!"

The loud voice filled the room. Gailardia showed his feeling. He was scared of what would happen to Luke. Recalling that Luke was bleeding and his simple clothes was torn here and there when he found him. Those men… were they the ones who caused it? Everything flowed to his mind. Everything… the negative ones were the most. It continued until finally Pere woke him, "Gailardia, calm down!"

Gailardia snapped out of it. In front of his eyes were Pere's. Pere sighed and told him to calm down and think clearly. If he didn't, the next event would get even worse. All they had to do was to search him once again and ask for help. It was still about three in the afternoon, they should have enough time. So after everything was decided, the two spread around the city.

While searching, Gailardia thought of someone who could be a help. He remembered that the Emperor had ever offered him if he needed help. Gailardia immediately ran to the castle. In front of it, he was asked by the soldier he whether he needed something. "I… I need to meet with His Majesty. I have something to ask," he gasped.

"I apologize, but His Majesty is holding a meeting for strengthening our defense. I can't allow you to enter until they're finish," said the soldier.

"Please, this is urgent! I have to meet him right now!" Gailardia used a little louder voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't. You may enter later."

With great disappointment, Gailardia walked away from the castle and started to run again. In just seconds, the doors opened, revealing a man with Malkuth uniform. He asked the soldier, "What happened just now? I heard voices."

"Ah, Colonel, the meeting has finished? Ah, I mean, I'm sorry. There was a blond haired child asking an audience with Emperor Peony. Because you are holding a meeting with His Majesty, I didn't allow him to enter."

"Blond? A child? That's rare… If you see him again, allow him to enter. It's not common for kids to ask and audience with His Majesty. He must be someone important and close to His Majesty," he said. The soldier followed the order.

At the same time, Gailardia and Pere were still attempting to search. When the dusk came, Pere gave up for the day and went home. In the other hand, Gailardia was still trying although he walked not instead of run. He was already tired. "Where are you Luke…? Where can I find you?"

The more he thought, the more he regretted his act that morning. To let Luke wandered by himself. If only he had forbid him… Gailardia slapped his cheeks lightly and cheered himself not to give up until the very end. The darkness started to be an obstacle for Gailardia. He considered if he wanted to go to the castle again, but he let it this time. He didn't want to interrupt Peony.

He stopped in the middle of the bridge and gazed at the sea. The moon shone. Its reflection was reflected on the sea. When he looked up to see the moon, a figure passed in front of him. It passed too fast and it was just like wind. He rubbed his eye. There was nothing. Gailardia really hoped for Luke's safety. Also the ship that carried him away didn't return for the day. He sighed and was about to walk home when he heard things.

"_Hey! Don't go home just yet!"_

Gailardia turned his body quickly to see who it was. There was no one behind him, so were his surroundings. Imagination maybe? He didn't think of it so deep that he continued to walk.

"_Argh! Hear me, you brat! Are you giving up on Luke?!"_

The voice seemed angry. It got louder and louder. For sure, Gailardia was frightened. He heard it said Luke but he thought that was mishearing. "What…? Luke…? What is that?"

"_Don't hold me, Gnome. I'll send him to save Luke now! I can't stand seeing him like this."_

When the voice disappeared, strong wind blew. However, there was something odd about this wind. The wind gathered around Gailardia then it brought him to the sky. Gailardia was in panic. He was flying through the sky as the wind blew.

"_Now, he may be some of help. It's better than doing nothing."_

"_But, Sylph, I just want to warn you… aren't your control of wind will weaken when you angry."_

"_Gnome is right. Are you sure he will be alright? I'm sure he will arrive at the correct place, but…."_

"_Oops, just remembered. Sorry."_

"_Now let's go back to his side."_

.:+:.

In an island, a laboratory was hidden far in an enormous cave that was dug under the ground. There almost all instruments were complete. The three scientists were amazed by this preparation. Well, maybe this was what you expected from the supreme leader of Daath. Luke was lying in a bed, unconscious. It seemed that they anesthetized him. While conducting the machines, they heard a sound. A sound made by something that struck hard to a rock.

"Arietta, check it" Ion ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Arietta hopped on her Liger and ran to the entrance. There she saw not thing but a person, "Eh… He is…"

For about a minute or so, Arietta came back. "Have you discovered what happened?" Ion asked.

Arietta got down from her Liger and said, "A… Um… Master Ion… I found _this_ at the entrance…" Her liger lowered its body then it pulled a person from its back using its teeth. Ion was surprised to see who it was. The person was unconscious; his head was injured a little, blond mix with red blood. "Well, well… what we have here…"

Khuraku, Enist and Qion were curious so they went to Ion's place. Enist was shocked about someone else who knew that place. The island was far from Grand Chokmah, and it was just a small island. There were other islands nearby. Putting that aside, Khuraku asked Ion who he was.

"He is count Gardios. He is the one who took Luke and live together with him. Maybe he was here to take Luke back. I have no idea how he can be here in the first place," Ion explained.

"He is unconscious now, but when he wakes up, we can be in trouble. Let's just heal his wound and put him somewhere. That way he won't interfere," said Qion.

"That's the best way now," Enist said. He asked Arietta for help to heal the wound and her Liger to move him to a 'cell'.

As they moved Gailardia, Khuraku stared at him, "What a crazy guy… to think that someone wants to care a test subject like him."

* * *

**Any reviews are accepted. Feel free to review. I may need one :DD**


	5. Escape and Hide

**This chapter finally finish, I'm tired... Sorry for the very long wait, I'm too lazy to write recently. I'll try to update it per month.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Shiro, I somehow feel happy seeing your reviews. XD**

**Now please enjoy the story. Tell me everything on your mind with your reviews.**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Escape and Hide ~**

* * *

Deep in the cave, researchers started their 'duty' again. With Fon Master's support, they would be alright. What they wanted was to complete their test subject. Still one thing they couldn't achieve, and now they were trying.

Elsewhere in cells, the young count was lying on the floor. His hands and legs weren't tied, as if he was allowed to move freely. Slowly he came around. He opened his eyes slowly; his hands helped him to get up. He looked around, just walls he found however. "Where… am I…?" he asked himself. He could feel his head hurt on the back. His wound had been healed by Arietta back then but he felt a little pain. He tried to recall what happened. "Umm… first… I should be in Grand Chokmah. Second… I was searching for Luke… until night came… and then—" He finally remembered. Something… err… wind? brought him fly, then until a certain place his head hit a rock that he became unconscious.

Finding he was untied, he sighed in relief. At least he could do something to get out of there. However, understanding the situation, there was no way they let him free like that unless they had high confidence that Gailardia couldn't do anything to flee.

The corridor was lightened with small lamps. Gailardia stood up and headed toward the corridor. He didn't see anything else being jailed like him. This place was so hidden that no one would know it. Gailardia wanted to go out. He thought of an idea to break the door made by iron. If only he had his sword now… but maybe his sword wouldn't do too. When he heard steps, he moved backward a little, waiting who would appear.

"Are you awake?" a small voice heard. From the shadow, he was sure that the owner was a short person. The person approached his cell. It was Arietta, along with her Liger.

Guy recognized her, but he remained silent. Arietta brought him food. She passed the plate through the designated spot. "This is your food. Please eat it. That's what Master Ion said," she said. Hearing the name, Gailardia walked forward, grabbed the iron trellis and asked her, "You… Do you really mean Fon Master Ion of Daath?" Arietta was confused, "Yes."

Gailardia couldn't believe what he heard, '_Oh yeah, the soldier said Fon Master was with Luke when he embarked from Grand Chokmah. Then is this the place… where he took Luke?' _he thought. "What is the Fon Master doing here?! What does he want?! What does he want to do with Luke?!" Gailardia's voice filled the silence. After all that questions, just one thing she replied, "I don't know." Gailardia was angry after he heard that, "How come you don't know? You're his guardian, right?"

Arietta felt pressure from him and that made her Liger in caution stance. Gailardia was shocked by the Liger but he kept staring at Arietta. "Why should I know?" she replied, "I'm here just to protect Master Ion. His enemies are my enemies. What he does doesn't relate with me. Don't disturb him." Right after she said that, she turned her body and went away. Gailardia told her to wait but she ignored it. "Damn it!"

He brought himself to a sitting position. "Man… I'm tired… must be because I ran all over the city until evening…" He looked at the food from the tip of his eyes. That made his stomach growled… "There's no choice. I have to." He took the plate and ate the food.

.:+:.

On the other side, each of them was very serious. Luke himself was sleeping or rather being made to sleep. Ion was observing from far. When Arietta approached him, he asked, "Arietta, what about him?"

"He has awaked, Master Ion. Ah, I have given him the food," she replied.

"Oh… Alright, good. Anything else?"

"Umm, Master Ion…"

"Yes?"

"Just now he asked me about what you want to do with that child over there," she pointed at Luke, "Then… I answered him 'I don't know'… Is it alright?"

"Hmm, it's alright, I guess," Ion smiled. Arietta smiled too when she saw him smiled.

Ion observed the work again. There was a computer which control fonons in Luke's body, but ion didn't show any interest with it. Qion was the one who took control of the computer, Khuraku was calculating what Qion had to input in order to change the fonons in Luke's body. Then for Enist… he willingly became Khuraku's assistant.

After hours passed, Ion was about to take a rest. When he wanted to turn his body, he could see three different lights above Luke's body. Those were blue, green, and red. Ion's eyes widened as he saw that. He heard Khuraku told Qion to stop the machine for a while. Qion did it immediately. In just a minute, the lights disappeared. Enist put his hand on his chest in relief.

Ion walked towards them, asking them what happened. "What was that just now?" Khuraku stepped forward and explained, "That was one of resistances he had. His reaction differs every time. So when we expose him too much, he will resist. But, there's no worries… after a while it will disappear by itself." Ion nodded a little, "Okay then, and continue your works. I'm going outside." He started to walk to the entrance, but he stopped to tell them something again, "Oh, also this night, be careful of ….." He said the last words in small voice that the scientist couldn't hear it. They ignored it anyway.

.:+:.

Now after Gailardia finished eating, he thought of an idea to escape, of course together with Luke. "But I don't know where Luke is… I might fail."

On the back side of his cell, there was a small window. From there, he knew it was still night. He couldn't see where he was now though because the window was out of his reach. "Ohh.. What to do…?" He lowered his head in despair. He didn't know what would happen to him… must he wait for dawn? Maybe he wouldn't be freed until they finished what they want with Luke. Gailardia began to imagine the situation in Grand Chokmah. Maybe now Pere and the maids were worried, very worried. Were they searching him now? He was their master after all.

While he was deep in his thought, wind blew from outside toward the corridor. Gailardia let it flow. Just in seconds, Gailardia felt way hotter than before and the room was brighter. He lifted his head. Gailardia rubbed his eyes; he thought that his eyes might make mistakes. However, no matter how many times he did it, what he saw was real. The iron trellis that separated the cell from the corridor was burnt. It looked like the fire came from the torch that lightened the corridor. Getting some help from the wind, it went bigger and bigger that it melted the whole iron trellis. Right after melting it, the fire extinguished.

Gailardia was surprised. There was no way the fire got to the iron trellis. It was like someone controlled it. He stood up and walked hesitantly to the corridor. He looked around, left and right, he didn't know where to go, but he heard a voice telling him to go right. Without doubt, he followed it. He followed what the voice said along the way until he met a room full with lamps. There he stopped to see the situation. Carefully he took a look from behind the wall. He saw three people with white coat… one of them was sitting, the other two was standing behind a machine and inside that machine was… '_Luke!' _Gailardia screamed in his heart.

If Gailardia moved carelessly, he might end up in jail again. He stared at them continuously until one of them, Khuraku to be exact, noticed him and shouted, "Who's there?!" Gailardia immediately hid behind the wall. He tried to calm his heart but he couldn't. Khuraku decided to check who it was so he walked toward Gailardia. Gailardia could run if he wanted, but his body didn't follow his order due to frighten. Just when Gailardia thought it was the end for him, the lights all were put out. Everything was dark and the three scientists were in panic and shouted to each other to turn on the lights again.

Outside, Ion heard noises. He smiled, "So it has begun. Arietta, call your friends that can fly here to prevent any person that trying to escape." Arietta nodded, before she called her friends, Ion added, "And the weak ones are okay. Maybe the griffins should do. Don't call too many of them too… because they may die." Arietta followed the order. She called griffins about ten or so.

Inside, ruckus happened. The lights still hadn't turned on yet. Gailardia used this chance to sneak to the room and get Luke. He got Luke immediately because something led him to Luke. He carried Luke on his back and was about to sneak to the entrance, Enist and Qion appeared with torches in their hands. They saw Gailardia and Luke. Enist shouted that he found the intruder. Qion stretched his hand to catch Gailardia but he ran just in time. Qion went after them towards the entrance. Seeing Khuraku was just stand still, Enist persuaded him to after them too.

"Something just doesn't right," said Khuraku.

"Huh?"

"It's too smooth to be called 'coincidence'. The lights are off, that guy can escape from his cell, and… Ion's last words concern me."

"Even if you said that, we must face what's happening now. Also Ion's words don't have anything to do with it," Enist wasn't patient to chase the two.

"No, I'm quite sure it has. If I remember correctly, his mouth spelled 'a' and 'o'."

"Whatever it is, I'm going after them!" Enist ran to the entrance.

Meanwhile, Guy was still running with Luke on his back. When he met the entrance, he set a smile on his face, but when he saw Arietta were standing there, his smile faded. If he went any further, Ion would know that he was there. If he stopped or went back, he would meet the scientists. He was in the middle of crisis. He couldn't think clearly since he was in panic, until he heard voices again.

"_Lean on the wall, hurry!"_

As soon as he heard it, he did as said. After he leaned, a giant black layer covered him. Inside it, he couldn't see anything, but he could hear steps. It was Qion's. Qion stopped almost in front of them. He cursed when he couldn't find Gailardia and Luke then he ran again, now towards another path the cave had.

After a while, the layer disappeared gradually. Gailardia sighed, "That was close…" Now even Luke was conscious. He rubbed his eyes as if he just woke up from sleep. "Mm..m.. Gai..?" he said softly.

"Luke!" he said in small voice, "I'm glad you're okay!" he hugged him.

"G-Gai, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"I'll explain to you later. Now we must go out, even if we have to use brute force."

Luke stared at Gailardia and said, "Don't worry. They said they're going to help us."

'_They?' _

Gailardia put it aside at the moment. He grabbed Luke's hand, and together they went to the entrance, knowing what they would face.

When they arrived at the entrance, Arietta, who was riding her Liger, welcomed them. Somehow, Ion wasn't beside her. Gailardia didn't think of searching him, he was focus on Arietta. Arietta raised her hand and a horde of griffins came, surrounding them. "I won't let you go," she said. With another signal, those griffins charged at them.

Gailardia brought Luke behind him, '_Damn it. If only I had a sword now!'_ He thought as he closed his eyes in frighten and covered Luke with his body. He stayed like that until he heard the monsters cries. Gailardia opened his eyes and saw that a black layer prevented the monsters from coming near them. Gailardia was surprised. It saved them again, but what was it?

From a wide layer, it gathered and formed a figure of a man. It wore dark clothings and its skin was also black… no humans had skin like that. The figure stretched its hands out as if it wanted to protect them. From Gailardia's hug, Luke shouted, "Shadow!"

Gailardia turned his face to face Luke in second. _'Huh? Shadow?'_

"Stay with him, Luke," the man said. He looked at Gailardia from the tip of his eyes, "Don't worry kid. We'll help you get out of here," he added.

When another griffin charged at them, with his hand, Shadow parried it and threw it away to the ocean. As the monster sank to the ocean, the water splashed. The splashed water rose to the air and formed a woman figure.

"I'll help you, Shadow," she said. She waved his hand to order the water to beat the monster at the bank of the ocean.

Arietta, who was in the middle of the fight, was confused about what she had to do. She was ordered not to be involved in the fight. Ion just wanted those griffins in battle but not her or her liger. She nodded loyally back then, however her instinct didn't agree now. Whenever she saw those monsters were beaten, her heart hurt. Once in a while, she looked over her shoulder to see if Ion had given her a signal to join the battle, but Ion was just silent. He watched the fight intentionally.

After cleaning the bank, the woman figure said aloud, "Gnome, help them!"

"_As you wish, Undine."_

Other voice appeared. Now, the ground was rising, making a path to Undine. "What?!" Ion said in surprise. "Now's the time, kids! Go to Undine's place! Quick!"

Gailardia was shocked. He held Luke's hand and then they ran toward Undine. As they ran, Undine used her power to make a runaway road. She raised the water across the ocean until the dock of Grand Chokmah. Then she froze it so Gailardia and Luke could run across it.

After Luke and Gailardia were out of the island, it was also their time to go. The rest of the griffins charged at Shadow and Undine.

"Undine, help me," Shadow said as he casted something.

"Right," she said.

Undine also casted, "Arise, o resting water to rout the enemies, Blessed Drops!"

Water spread on the land and bubble started to appear and explode, stopping the griffins movement. Then, Shadow finished his casting, the Bloody Howling, which changed due to the Water FoF, "Maelstorm!"

The magic killed the griffins in the way. Then both Undine and Shadow disappeared.

After all that happened, Ion finally came out from his hidden place, tapped his chin and mumbled. "This is beyond my thoughts. Also, he breaks my prediction."

"Master Ion…" Arietta covered her mouth with her doll.

"You did a good job, Arietta. Thank you."

The three scientists came out from the cave. Khuraku moved forward and asked, "You know everything, don't you?"

Ion smiled, "I did warn you. I said 'Be careful of Shadow'. You all are the ones who build him to be like that, yet you don't have any preparation to avoid something like this."

"Then, if you know, why don't you stop them. You have the power of the Fon Master!" Enist said.

"Well, I expected Shadow, but I didn't expect Gnome to show up. That's why everything goes unexpectedly."

"Now we have to catch him again, huh?" Qion said.

Everyone was silence. The three went back to the cave, leaving Ion and Arietta.

"Arietta… you'd stick with me right?" Ion asked.

"O- Of course, Fon Master."

Ion looked up, staring at the stars. He smiled and talked to himself, "That Luke… he was unexpected. He was able to turn over the Score… It thought Gnome will show up later."

He looked down now to the grass, "A replica… is really interesting…."

.:+:.

Hours had passed, dawn had come, and the citizens began their work. A soldier, whose job was to patrol at the dock, found two young boys lying on the ground. He was shocked. He called his friend to help him carry them to the headquarters.

Arriving at the headquarters, they laid them on the sofas and were perplexed of what to do with those kids. One of them said that he will go to the Emperor of finding two kids.

The rest waited for a while until someone knocked the door and came in. the soldiers saluted him. He told them to go back to their work as he would wait the kids to come around.

Therefore, the man sat down, opened a book and read it as he waited. For about an hour he read half of the book. When he heard someone yawning, he closed his book, looked at the kids and found that one of them woke up. It was Gailardia.

"Huh? Where … is this…?" he rubbed his eyes, still yawning.

"It's nice to see you safe and sound," the man said as he walked to him.

The man's greeting made Gailardia full awake, "Ah, who are you?"

"Calm down, I have no mean to harm you. I apologize for my late introduction. I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division of Malkuth Imperial Forces, nice to meet you," he bowed a bit.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Gailardia Galan Gardios."

"Yes, I know you. Emperor Peony had told me about you several times."

"What? His Majesty is?" Gailardia thought he misheard something.

In the middle of the conversation, it was Luke's turn to be awake. In the beginning, Luke behaved like usual, like in the manor. However, when he was fully awake, he held Gailardia's hand tightly. His hand was trembling, he was still scared. Gailardia felt it, "Now, now, it's okay Luke. We're safe now. We are not in danger anymore," Gailardia patted Luke's head.

Well, at least Luke was calmer. Then Jade opened his mouth to speak again, "Now that you two have woken up, please follow me to meet His Majesty, Emperor Peony. He would like to meet the both of you."

The two stood up and followed Jade to the castle, to the audience room. Peony was sitting on his throne like always. Peony greeted them, they greeted back. When Peony saw Luke, he remembered of what Fon Master ion had said that he was looking for someone with red hair. But thinking that it couldn't be a little kid like that, he sent the thought away.

Peony asked Gailardia of what he wanted from him. He was talking about the previous day when Gailardia insisted to meet Peony but he couldn't. Gailardia told him that at the time, he needed a help to search for Luke, now he didn't need it anymore since Luke had returned to him.

Inside his heart, Gailardia wanted to ask about Fon Master Ion being involved with the kidnapping; however, he had no evidence. He didn't see him there. He just saw his guardian. Therefore, Gailardia kept it in mind and everything was settled.

Gailardia and Luke went home to the manor. Everyone was eagerly waiting for them. They were worried. Gailardia apologized and told them that he was just searching for Luke. Both Luke and he were safe. What they needed was enough sleep.

Gailardia told a maid to bring Luke to his room to take a rest. Gailardia stopped there, stood still. Pere asked what happened. Gailardia explained everythin except the Fon Master and the Aggregate Sentience. He wondered if he could hide Luke from those people. Pere said they might get help by the Emperor.

"For now, just go to your room and get some sleep. We can worry about hiding Luke later," Pere said.

"Alright, Pere. I'm sorry to worry you… and everyone."


	6. Past Stories

**Oh my... Finally this chapter is finished. I just change some things because even I feel that the previous 'Past Stories' chapter was boring and uninteresting. Also I bring a new case again this time so I can continue the story's plot.**

**I'm going to involve some characters, maybe about three characters to this story. Look forward to it! For now enjoy the chapter, please...**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~Past Stories~**

* * *

In a sunny day, likely around 10 in the morning, Gailardia was in the audience room in the castle. He was reporting of what had happened to him and Luke _that night_.

"What you are talking is absurd!" the old man suddenly said, cutting the boy's word.

"But-"

"I believe you understand what you just said. That may bring war between Malkuth and Daath!"

"I know that! But this is true!" the boy said, assuring the old man.

"You-!" the old man likely to be impatient and was about to scold the boy again, but he was stopped.

"Enough, Sesemann. Let me end this," said the man in the throne. The emperor locked eyes with the boy and asked him, "I ask you, Gailardia. Did you really see the Fon Master with your own eyes?"

"Th- that… No, Your Majesty," Gailardia lost the argument.

Late at that night, although he couldn't see most of it, he met the Fon Master Guardian which was likely to be beside of the Fon Master anytime. On the other hand, even if he saw the guardian, he did not see the Fon Master. Now Gailardia was reporting what happened.

"B- But his guardian was there. I'm sure of it!"

"That cannot be a proof of the Fon Master's existence," said Peony.

"Why?!"

"Even if the guardian was there, but you didn't see the Fon Master then we can't conclude that the Fon Master was really there. There's a possibility that his guardian acts her own way."

"Also, suspecting the Fon Master means suspecting Daath. That might end Score reading for Malkuth. I hope that you understand, Count Gardios," said Sesemann.

Gailardia lost in the debate. He didn't have more evidence that showed the Fon Master's existence there. He went out from the room with a disappointed heart and walked to his manor.

At the manor, he smiled at the maids who welcomed him and went in. Pere and Luke was standing close to the door with a worry look. The only thing Gailardia could do was smiling. To erase any thoughts they might have. He told Pere he wanted to be alone for a while. So he continued his walk to the garden that was full of yellow flowers.

Luke wanted to follow Gailardia but he was stopped by Pere, "Give him some time to rest ant think alone, kay?" Luke just nodded as he saw Gailardia went to his room with a pity look.

When Gailardia was out of sight, Luke turned his head to Pere, "Will Gai be okay?"

"Don't worry. He will. After a little rest he'll return to his usual self."

"Thanks goodness!" Luke smiled.

Seeing his smile, all worries gone. Really… after that kid named Luke came, the manor was living again. It was once so gloomy and boring, had now lightened and cheered. Even the master had changed. All of them were caused by one human, by Luke.

"Luke," Pere called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some things?"

"Yeah!"

Pere held Luke's hand and with a gentle voice and smile, he asked, "Do you know… what a stranger means?"

"Huh?" Luke wore a questioned face. He thought hard. "Urrmm… Gai mentioned it… Err… someone you don't know? Not a family? Uuuhh…"

"Hah, you think too hard, Luke," Pere laughed, stopping Luke for thinking any further. "Yeah, you're right. Simply it's someone you don't know."

Pere paused for a while. As if he prepared something before he continued speaking. "Luke, in the beginning, you are a stranger for us, too."

"Eh?"

"Well, we didn't each other at the time, right? Before you were brought here, you didn't even know Gailardia," he explained.

Luke thought and nodded, showing the he understood the chronology. Then Pere began to talk again, "Usually, people don't bring strangers home, because we don't know whether they are good people or bad people. The ones who took you with a ship are strangers for you, right?"

"Not all of them. I know two of them."

"Well, let's count them out. The others are strangers. In this case, they are bad guys. But Gailardia didn't think twice of taking you to this manor. He doesn't care about you being bad or good guy. Do you know why he brings you here?" Pere asked.

Luke shook his head. Luke never asked Gailardia about that.

"Now, I'll tell you. In this manor, there are just Gailardia, me and maids. Where do you think Gailardia's parents or brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know. Maybe going somewhere…"

"Going somewhere, eh? That can be, too. All of them are dead. They're in heaven now. Gailardia's parents and sister are killed during the war of Hod. The soldiers didn't give any mercy even to our relatives and maids. After the war, another disaster came. Fortunately, I could save Master Gailardia and we were found by Malkuth Military. In the beginning, Gailardia just whine and cried being alone."

"All I can do is to cheer him up. Help him to live the life given by his sister. On the other hand, I also have my limit. To tell you the truth I'm confused when I am thinking about it 'If I can't cheer him… then who?'"

Pere put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "But then you appear before him. He saw you as himself that he decided to bring you home. Actually that time I against it. But he insisted so I released him. Now I know what I did was right. I can refresh my mind now. Gailardia have you to cheer him up."

"Luke, can I ask a favor?" Pere asked.

"What?" Luke replied softly.

"I… want you to protect Master Gailardia."

Hearing that, Luke was a bit shocked, "Me?"

Pere nodded, "Yes. I know you have power to do that. Since you two came back safe and sound from the kidnapping, I have thought of it. There's no way Gailardia saved you by himself. He must have been helped. Can you do that, Luke?"

"Umm, well… if I can, I will. I want to protect Gai," Luke said, locking eyes with Pere.

Pere laughed, "Then this old man counts on you, kid!" he patted Luke's head. Luke blushed a bit. Then he asked Pere where the garden Gailardia went to. Pere told him it was the usual garden. After that, Luke walked away to Gailardia.

.:+:.

When Luke arrived, He saw Gailardia was sitting on the grass and leaning to the wall of the building. From far, he saw Gailardia's eyes were empty. Luke was shocked to see those eyes, it was not like Gailardia. _'Is he tires or something?' _Luke thought. He was afraid to disturb him, on the other hand he was forced to disturb him. Luke walked as slowly as he could. On the way, Luke made a noise, making Gailardia '_conscious_' again and looked at Luke.

Luke shouted in surprise. Not too loud though. Gailardia apologized for making him surprise and said, "What is it, Luke? Want something?"

"Umm, it's… that…"

"?"

"Can we talk for a while?"

Gailardia brought himself to a standing position and looked around, "Woman's… voice?"

Luke pulled his shirt a bit, and pointed in front of him. Gailardia followed Luke's finger and in front of him, six figures appeared. Their shapes slowly obvious and formed human forms.

One in the white moved forward, "Greetings, my dear. Do not be afraid. We are here to talk with you."

Gailardia seemed to be calmed a bit but still he was curious of what would happen. His eyes were focused on one, still on the woman in the white. She wore a short sleeveless white dress and a white shawl around her hands and neck. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Rem, whom you people known as the Aggregate Sentience of the Sixth Fonon. And behind me are the other Aggregate Sentiences."

The introduction was continued by one in blue, "My name is Undine." Gailardia changed his gaze to her before she continued. Undine's body was formless. He could see through her body. It was water that gathered to form her body. "Just as the same as Rem, I'm the Aggregate Sentience of the Fourth Fonon. I'm glad you're safe that night."

"I'm Shadow the Aggregate Sentience of the First Fonon. How are you doing, kid?" he said. Gailardia observed his body. He seemed to wear black clothing but it couldn't be seen clearly. When Gailardia opened his mouth in order to reply Shadow, argue was heard from behind them. At first, they just ignore the ones who were arguing. However, as they used their power to harm each other, Shadow stopped them, "That's ENOUGH!" Shadow hit their heads. Growls of pain came out from their mouths. "That's hurt, Shadow!" one said. "If you don't want it then shut up and behaves!" Shadow scolded.

"I'm not doing anything. Sylph did it first! It's not my fault!"

"What?! Me? You hit me first so I hit you back!"

"Your hit is stronger that mine!"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Enough…" a voice heard. Water shut their mouths, followed by a warning from Undine, "Can you introduce yourself now? We still have something to talk?"

"But.."

"Yes?" Undine smiled. Well, not a real smile anyway. And those made them understand and stop their fighting.

"Alright…" he turned his body to face Gailardia. "I'm Efreet, Aggregate Sentience of the Fifth Fonon. Then, that thing is-"

"I'm not a thing! Don't listen to him, kid! I'm Sylph, the Aggregate Sentience of the Third Fonon. Ah, I almost forget. Sorry for that day."

"Huh?" Gailardia Confused.

"About flying you to the cave. I didn't really control my power that you hit the rock. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Ah, yeah. It's okay."

"Thanks," said Sylph.

"Should you be a little more regret, Sylph?" Efreet declared a provocation.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

And there they go again. Both Efreet and Sylph had child body. So Gailardia saw them as two boys who always fighting. "Ignore them. So, now we want to-"

"Wait," Luke interrupted.

"Yes, Luke?"

"One. One more hasn't talked," he said.

"One more?"

The question did stop the fighting between Sylph and Efreet. Luke then passed them and seemed to convince someone there, "Come on. It's alright, Gai is a kind person." Luke finally went forward, bringing the 'one more' person. At first, she was shy, but Luke encouraged her to introduce herself, "Aa… I'm Gnome, the Aggregate Sentience of the Second Fonon. Nice to meet you," she said softly. Gnome was like a little girl riding a globe of Auldrant. Even for Gailardia, Gnome was seen as a five year old girl. She was small. Gailardia replied, "Nice to meet you too."

After that, Shadow continued, "Now, we want you to know something… about Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yes. You must be perplexed when you see him in a mess in the main garden of this city a month ago, right? Now I'll tell you… it started from the war time…

**Long ago, when war still happened between both countries in Auldrant, there was a boy who was an heir to the throne in one country. He had red hair and green eyes. He was a brave boy and he always helped his father in controlling the soldiers. At the time, we were just observing them from the fon belts. As time flowed, war still didn't stop. And in one night, it's like I was called to Auldrant. I, Shadow, went to Auldrant and what attracted me… is that boy. He was surprised to see me and pretended that he didn't see anything. However, other Aggregate Sentiences were also attracted and thus came by their own. From Shadow to Rem, each of us had met the young boy. We assisted him in war, but not to destroy the enemies' colony.**

**At one time, he was in the frontlines together with other soldiers. Suddenly, he unleashed an unbelievable power, destroying his troops, the enemies', the field and… it also killing himself.**

**War stopped for a while and the Fon Master of Daath put the war to a stop, bringing peace between countries. Mean while, we who didn't have any connection to world again return to the on belts.**

"Wait, how this story link to Luke?" Gailardia asked. "It's just a beginning, boy. Now is the real one."

**Years later, I, Shadow, observed the world and found a connection to the world. I followed the direction, but it was really different from before. I was going to a small island and there was just one big city there. My body was pulled by something and it was stronger and stronger as I followed it. Then I stopped in a place where humans wore white coats. I searched all over the place. I was looking for something that attracted me.**

**That time, I didn't believe what I see. The one who called me was a red haired boy they called—**

"Luke…"

"You're right, boy."

**When I came close to him he was really happy to see me. I didn't understand what happened, but three humans beside him were also happy. They mentioned about being succeed and everything. I thought that this time was just a fluke. However, the event occurred again. One by one, Aggregate Sentiences came to him and it stopped with Rem like before. I saw that those humans didn't seem happy.**

**After six of us were there, Luke was brought to some experiments. I had no knowledge about the experiments, but I knew it was painful for Luke. Therefore we made a plan to release him from this jail. We used our power to break the machines and made a run away path for Luke. We led Luke to get on a ship. When the ship stopped, we got off and we arrived here, in Grand Chokmah. We quickly went to somewhere we can hide. We chose the main garden. There we hid Luke for days from suspicious soldiers and people. We brought him food and drinks to survive.**

"Until the day when you found him, Galardia," he finished his story.

"Is that all… real…?" Gailardia asked.

"Of course it is!" Efreet said aloud. "We have through all of it."

"But then, why was Luke in a bad shape when I found him?"

"Oh… that… because Luke wasn't careful while running away from that place and when hiding in the garden… Well normally human won't get that bad," said Rem.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Sylph offered.

"Well… why Luke ran away when I approached him for the first time?"

"That maybe because of your clothes," said Sylph.

"My clothes?"

"Yeah. You were wearing a white coat, right? Luke might be scared because the people who run experiment to him are wearing white coats."

"I see… then can I ask you one more time?"

"Sure."

"Why are you all telling me about this?"

The Aggregate Sentiences were surprised. The question appeared at last. Rem smiled and replied, "That's because—"

However, the reason was cut when Pere suddenly opened the door. The Aggregate Sentiences quickly disappeared from humans' eyes. In that state, Luke was the only one who could see them. Gailardia stoop up and greeted Pere. He was just searching for him to ask him to have a tea. Gailardia agreed. Luke, Pere and Gailardia walked to the living room. Out of the blue, a maid called Gailardia, "Master!"

She ran to him and stopped in front of them, gasping. "What's the matter?"

"I- eh- there –" the maid seemed panic.

"Hey, calm down. I can't understand a thing you're saying if you're like that."

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Master Gailardia," the maid sighed to release her burden and started to speak again, "There are two soldiers who wants to meet you, Master Gailardia. I tell them to wait at the gate while I'm calling you."

"Soldiers?"

"Yes. And they said that they are the soldiers of Daath Headquarters!"


	7. Result of the Refusal

**... somehow this story is going nowhere... I'm confused by myself to arrange the story TT_TT **

**Let me know if you found something doesn't match... or wrong...**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Result of the Refusal ~**

* * *

"Master, soldiers of the Order of Lorelei want to meet you right now. They are waiting at the gate," said the maid.

"Order of Lorelei… you mean Daath?"

"Err, yes. They want to meet you immediately so I quickly rush to you, Master Gailardia."

"Alright, thank you for telling me. I'll be coming. Also just relax, okay?" Gailardia pitied her for looking so panicked just because of those soldiers.

Before going, he told Luke to stay with the maid when she returned. Gailardia will meet the soldiers with Pere. Therefore, he went to the gate with Pere.

When Pere opened the door that led outside, Gailardia saw two soldiers were patiently waiting for him. He went out and greeted them.

One of them spoke, "I'm sorry, but are you count Gardios?"

"Yes, I am. What sends you to me?" Gailarda asked.

"We are directly ordered by Fon Master Ion of the Order of Lorelei here to pick Count Gailardia Galan Gardios and a boy named Luke who lives together with you."

"Is it true?" Gailardia asked again.

Another soldier spoke, "Yes. We have the warrant written by the Fon Master. Here." He gave it to Gailardia. Gailardia took it and read it carefully. It did state that he and Luke were invited to have a talk with Ion. Gailardia let Pere read it too and when he finished, he gave it back to them.

The soldier received it and said, "We'll embark tomorrow morning if there's any objection."

It seemed that they were in a hurry that Gailardia and Luke had to go on the next day. Gailardia thought for a while and asked, "In the warrant, it states that I and Luke are invited. But I do not allow Luke to go out from my manor for a while so is it okay if I go alone?"

The soldiers looked surprised. They faced each other then returned to face Gailardia. "But we are told to bring you and the boy, sir. We can't just change the order."

"Then, send a letter to Fon Master Ion that Count Gardios requests to go alone to have a talk with him. The reason is that I do not allow Luke to go out from my manor," He said it firmly.

The soldiers did as what he said and they'd wait for the reply. When the soldiers went away, Gailardia sighed in relief, "I thought I can't pass through this."

So this whole time, he was acting tough like what a count should be. It was the Fon Master they were talking about. What made the Fon Master invited them? Gailardia thought that he had to be careful. Also he wanted Luke to come along… that made everything clear. The scientists who wanted to experiment with Luke were with the Fon Master.

"Well, you pass it. That's good enough," said Pere.

"Okay… it's impossible to receive the reply right away. They must spend two or three days in order to get it. And I'll use those time to get any help I need," Gailardia said.

"Help?"

"Yeah!"

.:+:.

On the next day, Gailardia went to the castle to meet Peony. He could meet him at once so it really was fortunate. When he entered the door, he saw Colonel Jade was passing, "Ah."

That made Jade noticed his existence and asked, "Aren't you Count Gardios? What brings you here?"

"Ah… I want to meet Emperor Peony. I have something to talk."

There was some silent moment between the two before finally Jade said, "Follow me. His Majesty is not in the audience room at the moment. He's in his room. I believe you do not know where it is."

After that, Gailardia followed Jade to a corridor then they went left then right. It was not too far from the second turn. After that the corridor was just straight and it just had one door that was leading to Peony's door. They stopped in front of it. Before opening the door, Jade faced Gailardia and warned him, "Please don't get surprise."

Gailardia was confused, but he wasn't given time to ask what that was all about. Jade knocked and opened the door as he said, "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I brought a visitor for you."

Jade moved a bit to give Gailardia the way. Gailardia went in and he was surprised by the time he looked around. The room had a mess here and there though it was just for small things but there was a possibility that they would get bigger. Also there were three rappigs, one was lying at the corner, one was busy with 'her' toy and the last one was in Peony's hug.

"Well, good day, Gailardia!" Peony greeted casually.

"Ah, good day," Gailardia greeted back.

"Now, now. What brought you here? Don't tell me you want to see my cute little rappigs?" he smiled.

"Uh.. that's… it's not—"

Jade coughed to clear the situation, "Your Majesty, should you be joking? You said yourself you want to be serious."

"You're not fun, Jade. I just don't want to be so tense. Now," he turned his face to Gailardia, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I need your help… Your Majesty."

Gailardia told him the story about why he went to the castle and all. The two comprehended quickly. "So, from your story what help you might want from me?" asked Peony. Gailardia seemed hesitant. He gazed at Jade then to the Emperor. Peony knew what he want to say, "It's okay. Jade is a trustful man. He won't spoil anything."

Hearing that, Gailardia was relieved. He locked eyes with Peony and, "Please… protect the people in my manor," Gailardia stated.

That was clear but still too vague. "I mean, while I'm going to Daath… well if I'm allowed to go alone, please protect my manor and the people in it. Especially the boy named Luke. I don't want them to be hurt just because of my selfishness. The maids and servants are all innocent. And I thought I can ask Your Majesty for some help, so…"

"Alright, alright, I understand what you mean," Peony cut.

"Re- really?!"

"I'm the one who offer you my help, Gailardia. So this is my promise, I will protect the Gardios manor and the people in it while you are away. Sounds good, eh?"

Galardia nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I didn't expect you to agree immediately like this. Thank you!"

"Well, from now on you have my words. I will not let anything happen to your family."

Gailardia was really happy that his request was accepted. His worries now abated a little. If Peony wanted to protect the people in Gardios's Manor then he could leave Luke without worry. Gailardia went home and there he waited for the news.

.:+:.

Now was the third day since those soldiers had sent a letter to Fon Master to change his order. In the morning, those soldiers had received the reply that said it was alright if the count wanted to go alone. They informed Gailardia in the morning so they could embark in the afternoon. Gailardia prepared everything he needed then in the afternoon, they sailed to Daath.

Even in the ship, Gailardia was being watched. It made him uneasy. But, oh well… just ignored it. When they arrived, it was evening so the talks would be on the next day. That night, Gailardia couldn't sleep. Aside that it was his first time sleeping outside the manor, he was nervous of meeting the Fon Master. What he would do? What he would talk about? What would the result be? Those questions appeared endlessly. He put his hand on his forehead, "Tomorrow… how it will be?"

So when the time came, Gailardia's heart was beating so fast. In this place, there was no way he could oppose the Fon Master or he would be sentenced to death. Everyone in Daath believed in the Fon Master. They believed the score he read. He was taken from the inn by one soldier and was escorted to the cathedral. On the way, while ascended the stairs to the cathedral, someone called his name… but who on earth knew him in Daath? It was his very first time to go out from Malkuth. Gailardia stopped and looked over his shoulder a man with brown hair and uniform of Daath's soldier came to him.

"Master Gailardia!" the man said aloud.

"What?" Gailardia was shocked.

'_That voice… I'm sure I had heard it but it was a long time ago…' _Gailardia thought as the man kept on calling his name.

A piece of memories finally struck Gailardia's mind which resulted in his reply, "Vandesdelca!"

"So it's really you, Master Gailardia!" he hugged him tightly. After a while, he released him but still holding Gailardia's shoulders with his hands, "Master… you… you're alive."

"The same goes to you too, Vandesdelca. I didn't think I'd see you again!" Gailardia said excitedly.

Vandesdelca was Gailardia's guardian when he was still living in Hod. After the war and an unknown cause which destroyed the island, Gailardia was found protected by Pere only… there was no one else besides them. At the time Gailardia and Pere was brought to Grand Chokmah, Gailardia was really lonely and sad since both of them were the only survivors of Hod… from so many citizens.

Now that he met other survivor, he was very happy. "Van, how could you be here?"

"I was found by people who had connection with Daath. Together with my mother, we live there," said Van.

"Your mother… Mrs. Fende, how is she now?"

"That's… my mother passed away nine years ago."

Hearing that, Gailardia set a sad face, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Mother passed away peacefully. She died not so long after giving birth to my sister."

"Your sister? Oh I know. Mrs. Fende was pregnant, right? So it's a girl… I'm glad that everything is alright," said Gailardia.

Then, Van asked about what he did in Daath. Gailardia answered casually that he was invited by the Fon Master to have some talks. That surprised Van. Van advised Gailardia not to do anything suspicious. But above everything, Vandesdelca was very happy to see his Master was alive. He then was called by his subordinates that he had to leave Gailardia.

Gailardia continued his walk to the cathedral. The soldiers opened the door and he entered. The cathedral was somehow not very crowded but it there were some soldiers and pilgrims. Gailardia was taken to the second floor then was escorted to a room in which were a table and some chairs. He was told to wait there.

Time passed and he finally heard someone was coming. It was Fon Master Ion. Gailardia remained sitting on the chair. Then he saw the Fon Master told the soldier to leave them alone. After that, Ion put his staff on the table and sat in the opposite side of Gailardia in order to talk with him face to face.

Ion started the conversation, "Greetings, Count Gardios. It has been a long time since we first met."

"Ah… That's right," Gailardia tried to be calm.

"I apologize for the sudden invitation. Also you must be tired too."

"No, it's okay, Fon master."

"Then… shall we move to the real talk?" he asked. That made Gailardia more nervous. "Do you know why I invite you here, Count Gardios?"

"Well… I don't know, but I have some expectations."

"Let us go right to the point, I want you to leave Luke in my care," Ion stated. And that statement was really clear.

"What?!"

"I'm aware that you are a cautious person. You don't come with Luke on purpose, do you? When I read the letter, I know that you won't come unless I permit you to go alone. Now I want you to reconsider what you think," he explained.

"I need know one thing," said Gailardia.

"What is it?"

"Around a week ago… were you going by a ship with some scientists?" he asked.

Ion was just silent and smiled. Ion looked like he didn't want to answer that so Gailardia went to the next question, "At night… were you in an isolated island with those scientists?"

"I thought it would be one thing…" he said in an annoying tone, still smiling.

"Answer me!" Gailardia suddenly lost his temper.

"Then… I'll be honest. Yes, I was."

As soon as he heard that, he decided immediately, "Then I won't give Luke to you."

"Why?"

"If Luke is with you, all he receives will be pain. I won't allow that!"

"So you won't reconsider?"

"No!"

Ion stood up then took his staff. Gailardia was very cautious of what he would do. Ion then went around the table to Gailardia's seat. Gailardia turned his chair to face Ion who was coming and was about to stand up. However, his move was cut by Ion. Ion unexpectedly pushed Gailardia to sit back by his staff. Gailardia let an 'Ack' came out then he wasn't able to move again as the edge of Ion's staff was at his neck. Slowly Ion went closer to Gailardia but his staff was still holding Gailardia back. He went until his face was close to Gailardia and he also grasped Gailardia's right hand then he threatened, "Are you sure to give that answer?"

Gailardia could not answer as he was scared. Ion was really frightening. After a few moments of silence, Ion said, "I'll give you one week to think about it again or you may regret what you decide."

Ion released him and went to the door, "I'll pay your bill if you are going to sleep at the inn, but I saw you were close with Van earlier. I don't know what relation you have, but I'll allow Van to give you a place to rest, too. Just decide it by yourself."

Then he went out, leaving Gailardia alone. Gailardia sighed. He was shaking when Ion threatened him. He decided to go to Van and asked for his help. So Gailardia also went out but he asked a priest to help him to return to the first floor.

He couldn't see Ion again so might as well accept his offer to stay in Daath for… err… one week? Either way his answer will be 'No'. He went out from the cathedral just to find out that the sunshine was what he needed now. It felt so fresh.

Outside, he met Van again. Gailardia approached him. '_I'll ask him now,' _Gailardia thought. As he became closer and closer to Van, he saw another figure behind Van. '_Huh? That's…'_

Van welcomed him with a pat on his head, "You've done? How was the talk going?"

While still being patted, Gailardia replied, "Not so smooth…" with a small voice.

"Huh?"

"Ah no, there's nothing. More importantly… who is that?" Gailardia pointed at the little girl who hid behind Van.

"Oh, right," Van brought her to the front and introduced her, "This is my little sister, Mystearica."

The girl looked at Gailardia and bowed a bit. She clung to Van as she did that. Gailardia could see that she was shy. Gailardia bent to the same height as her, "Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Gailardia." The girl nodded as a respond. Guy stood again, "So this is the sister you were talking about?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"What's her full name?" Gailardia asked.

"Mystearica Aura Fende."

"Wow… You have beautiful name," Gailardia smiled to her. It made her shyer.

"Mystearica, this is the master I've always told you about. We, the Fende family, are to serve Master Gailardia's family for generations," Van said.

"Uh… uh… Nice to meet you," she said.

"Yes and how old are you, Mystearica?"

"I'm nine years old."

'_Ah… That's right… she was born not long before her mother's dead.'_ Gailardia recalled. He also remembered his first reason to approach Van, "Oh yeah, Van, can I stay with you for a while? The Fon Master told me that I can stay at your place."

"Eh? Yes, you can but… what for?" asked Van.

"Actually the talk between me and the Fon Master has yet reached the end then he asked me to stay in Daath for a week," said Gai.

"That's a long time. You sure he said a week?"

"Yeah."

"Well then meet me here again at noon. I'll take you to my place."

After that, each of them had time for themselves. When dusk came, Gailardia met Van at the promised place and he was taken to a dorm where soldiers might stay. It was located far from the entrance of the cathedral. Gailardia would stay there for a week just to answer Ion's offer. On the third day, Mystearica asked him if he wanted to have a walk around Daath and Gailardia agreed.

They walked here and there. They even entered the cathedral. Mystearica led the way. She led him to a secret place just for her and her brother… a balcony with a nice view. There they stopped. "Uwaaahh, the town can be completely seen from here."

"Right? I found it around a year ago. This is a special place for me and my brother," she said.

"Hey, Mystearica. Are you happy with Van now?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh? Of course!" she smiled.

"Good then…"

They spent another hour there as they chatted. When the sun set, they viewed it as they leaned at the fence of the balcony. Mystearica hummed something… a song that Gailardia had heard long time ago. "Mystearica… that song…"

"Hm? This is called Fonic Hymn. Van taught me."

"So it really is… I've heard it from your mother many times back then… it is a nice song."

"Really? Ah… Master Gailardia, could I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Uh… could you listen to my singing…? I have learnt it for a long time but I'm too shy to sing it in front of my brother so… would you?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Mystearica was happy then she sang the beautiful melody… without knowing it would trigger something.

.:+:.

At the same time, in Gardios manor, Luke was suddenly acting strange. He felt that his head hurt and his body became warm. Pere knew it and he was confused. He tried his best to calm Luke down and treat him.

.:+:.

A week passed quickly. Ion sent his guardian instead of a soldier to Van's place. The guardian took Gailardia to Ion's room. It was protected by the fonic glyph that could only be activated by the Fon Master and his guardians. He met Ion and was given the same question. He refused for sure. After refusing, Gailardia was released. He could return home now. However, when Gailardia went out from Ion's room, Ion still wore his smiley face, "I already set other option without you knowing…"

Gailardia bid his farewell to both Van and little Tear. He finally went home.

He got off the ship, walked to his manor and opened the door. He immediately called Luke with loud voice but nothing happened. Usually Luke would run to him and hug him. He searched for Pere to ask. When he found Pere, he was with other maids. "Pere, where is Luke?"

Pere's face was like that of a person who lost something, he said, "Luke was taken by Malkuth's soldiers yesterday. They said it was the Emperor's order."

"What…"

"We're sorry, Master Gailardia. But those soldiers forced us to do that. They even threatened that they would harm us if we didn't want to," one of the maids said.

Gailardia stood still like a statue. He could not believe what he heard. Pere approached him and said, "I don't know why he was taken, but he must be alright since it was the Emperor's—"

"No, it's not!" Gailardia interrupted, "There's no way Emperor Peony ordered such things! He had promised me he would protect Luke and all of you while I'm away! There's no way he threatened like that!"

"But—"

"THERE'S NO BUT!" he said aloud.

"I'm sorry… but that really happened," said the maid.

"It must be Ion… no, wait, he released me easily just now… but, maybe it's a trap… Argh I can't think clearly!"

At time like this, Pere was the one to calm him down. He grabbed Gailardia's arms and told him to calm for several minutes. Although he succeeded, Gailardia still wanted to do something about it. Pere told him to confirm everything to the Emperor first. Whether it was really his doings… or not.


	8. A Decision to Fight

**Finally, it's updated! Urrgh I've through everything (Well just a little though) to post this chapter...**

** Shiro: I just surprised that your reviews came all at once for some chapters! XD I'm very happy to see your reviews and I get to say that (maybe) you've seen my plan =D**

**If some of you think that this story is going slowly or too slow, then I'm sorry, I have decided to take it more seriously than other stories and if I just rush, I'll end up missing some things crucial (m_ _m)**

**Please enjoy the story for now :D**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ A Decision to Fight ~**

* * *

"What wind brings you here again, Gailardia?" Peony said, smiling like nothing happened.

"I apologize for disturbing you again, Your Majesty. I have something to ask you," he said.

Gailardia along with Pere were in the audience room. They were to meet Peony to straighten the case. There were also Jade and Sesemann. They had just arrived there and quickly asked an audience.

"What is it?"

"I have no intention of offending you but, did you order your soldiers to pick Luke from my manor?" Gailardia asked carefully.

It made Peony and the other castle-and-military-related men to a shock. Peony responded immediately, "Why do you ask such thing?"

"Because… Your soldiers had taken Luke from my manor and also threatened my people."

"Do you have any proof or witness, sir?" Jade asked.

"Yes, that's why I brought Pere with me."

"Is it true that those people admitted to be Malkuth soldiers?" Jade asked Pere.

"That is correct. They told us, I mean me and the other servants and maids, to give in Luke by the order of Emperor Peony or else we'll be harmed," Pere stated.

"How dare they use the name of an Emperor?! Did they try to insult Malkuth?!" Sesemann said.

"Calm down, Sesemann," Peony said then he looked at Gailardia and Pere, "I do not know anything of those stories. I did not order anything yesterday, right Jade?"

"Yes. Also the ones ordering low rank soldiers would be us, not the Emperor himself. I am sure that those soldiers are not ours since they spoke something so ridiculous," said Jade.

"So if it was not Your Majesty's order, then whose?" Pere asked, silencing the room.

The guys thought and thought. Gailardia tried to recalled all things from the very beginning and he found something strange, "Colonel Jade," he called. Jade responded him, asking if something have to do with him. Gailardia said, "About a month ago, do you or anyone in the military received an order to patrol at the center garden?"

"I haven't heard that before."

"Or maybe you or anyone order soldiers below you to do so?" Gailardia asked again.

"No. Well at least I hadn't done that. I don't know if someone did that though. Also what happened at the center garden? Nothing happened I assume," said Jade.

"Well, nothing happened but I saw the Malkuth soldiers were patrolling there for a few days after your coronation, Your Majesty… also I found Luke there."

"Those were not our soldiers," Sesemann said suddenly. "The center garden is always free from patrolling. There may be soldiers in disguise."

"Although that's settled, there's still one thing unsettled, who is the culprit?" said Jade.

"I.. I have someone in mind but I can't tell you…" said Gailardia.

Seeing Gailardia's face, Peony said, "Then I leave it to you to settle it. I shall support you in any way you need. If your will be away again, I'll order someone to guard your manor so it won't be invaded or something like that…"

"I really thank you, Your Majesty. Your trust alone has helped me in many ways," Gailardia said as he bowed.

Then Gailardia and Pere went home. On the way, Pere sighed and stared at Gailardia for times. When they arrived at the manor, Pere stopped as soon as they entered the door to the living room and he called Gailardia. "Hm?" Gailardia responded.

"Gailardia, what makes you so fired up to help a stranger?" Pere asked.

"What?"

"I said, what makes you so fired up like this, that you even ask the Emperor's help, just to help a stranger?"

"Stranger…? You mean Luke?"

Pere nodded, "He is someone whom you took outside the manor. He is not a servant of yours. He is not even a citizen of this city. He is completely a stranger. Why do you give your all to help him? You can leave and ignore him like this you know…"

"Why you ask me like that? It's not like you, Pere."

"I just want to know your reasons, Gailardia."

Hearing Pere called his name directly means he was serious at the time. Of course there were no maids or servants around them. The talk was only between them. "'Why'… you ask…?" The pressure Gailardia got that time was heavy but if it was the reason Pere wanted to know then he could answer it. "You see… he was full of mess the first time I met him. He was injured, messy and … he was all alone."

Pere didn't say a word. He was still giving Gailardia time to answer. Gailardia continued, "When I saw him back then, I recalled myself who was alone after the war and the destruction. All I could do is crying until I met you in the refuge. If you ask why I took him and why I care so much to him, I'd say that I didn't want him to be another me back then."

"Are you sure those are your reasons?"

"I'm sure of it. I have decided from the moment I took him to my manor that I'll protect him until he can stand by his own, like me."

The room was tense as if the two was arguing or competing. Not long after that, Pere sighed and laughed satisfactorily. Gailardia was confused. Pere walked toward him and tapped his shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Gailardia. Now please follow me to my room. I have something to give you."

And so the two went to Pere's room. Arriving there, Pere pulled a box under his bed. It was dusty. Pere blew the dust away and opened the box. "Pere… that is…"

In the box, a blue sword rested. "This is the Jewel of Gardios, a sword used by your father during the war. Just before the destruction, I happened to take it from your father's corpse. I keep it here since then."

"Jewel of Gardios…"

Pere took that sword from the box and rested it on his two hands, "After hearing your words, I'm certain you are doing this for good. Therefore I shall give you this sword as a symbol of the head of Gardios family."

Gailardia received the sword and held it. When he held it, it glowed but when he sheathed it, the light's gone. He unsheathed it again and asked Pere, "Am I really worth of holding this sword, Pere?"

"Of course you are, Master Gailardia."

.:+:.

Back to Daath, the soldiers who brought Luke met with Ion in a secret place.

"Fon Master, I've brought the kid just as you said," said one.

"Good. You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"Of course not, Fon Master."

Ion stretched his hands and called Luke. Luke obediently walked to Ion without dread. Then Ion held Luke's hand and was about to go away when the soldiers demanded their reward of doing his order. "Wait! Where's the reward you promised us?"

"Reward?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. I heard with my own ears you would give us reward," said another.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot," Ion said as he brought Luke's face to his body so Luke wouldn't see anything.

"Arietta," Ion called. She came quickly along with her Liger and other monsters. Ion could see the soldiers' faces were full of confusedness. Ion smirked and said, "Kill them."

Without any warning, Arietta and her monsters charged to the soldiers as they were frightened and she killed them. "If you ask for your rewards then that is your reward. There's no way I could let you live. You have used the name of an Emperor which could result to a war. Let's go back, Arietta."

"Yes," She went to Ion's side.

"Luke, here, ride this liger with Arietta," he said as he helped Luke to get on the liger. "Oh, and don't look back, okay?"

With that, they went from that place, leaving the corpses of those soldiers. They went to a laboratory placed deep in the cathedral where only few people knew. There were just three people none other than Khuraku, Enist and Qion. They were sitting restlessly. When Ion came in, they all looked at him.

"Good day. As I said, I come with your subject," said Ion.

When Luke saw the three, he began to tremble and he hugged Arietta tight. Arietta was surprised but she didn't say a thing. Ion said with a gentle voice, "Come, Luke. Don't be afraid."

"No! I don't want to be with them! I don't want to be here!" Luke shouted.

"M-Master Ion… this kid cling to me so tight…," said Arietta.

"Then I have no choice," said Ion. He casted a spell to Luke and it made Luke fell asleep. That way everything would run without any struggle. Qion helped to carry Luke down and to the bed he had to be. After that, Ion left and so did Arietta.

"Now, we must finish our project. I won't allow any delay," said Khuraku.

They connected the machine with Luke. All of their works were on the computer which controlled everything. After they connected it to Luke, Enist was the one to handle. There could be seen that six fonons had been completed, just one yet. While wanting to add one more fonon, Enist realized something.

"Hey, something's different from before," he said.

"What's different?" Qion asked.

"Look at this. His blood fonons seems to be more active. Also he seems to activate his seventh fonon."

"Then, it makes us easier to complete him, right?" said Khuraku.

'_But it's still a mystery why his body reacts like that… aside that he is a replica,' _Enist thought.

.:+:.

Another cloudy day in Grand Chokmah came. That day, Gailardia decided to go to Daath and would force Ion to give Luke back. Although he hadn't prepare anything but he had decided it in his mind. He didn't intend to involve anyone this time neither Pere nor Malkuth's military. It was his problem. He was the one who started it; therefore he committed to end this himself.

While in his room planning how he would do all that, Gailardia heard voices again. Those were… theirs. He lifted up his head and saw three figures in front of him. They were Undine, Efreet, and Shadow. "Undine! Why are you here?" Gailardia shocked.

"We're here to support you, Gailardia," she said.

"Support me?"

"Yes, you're the only one who can help Luke from those humans," said Efreet.

"The only one?"

"Soon is the best. We need to rescue him right away," said Shadow.

They said all at once. "Hey, can I ask you something first?" said Gailardia. "What?! We don't have time for that! We must hurr—" Undine stretched her hand in front of Efreet to cut him, "Let him."

"Thank you, Undine. Now what I want to ask is 'why don't you kill those humans from the beginning'?"

"Huh?"

"You all have powers to do that. Killing them would be a piece of cake, right? Also if you killed them, things like this won't happen. So… why?"

"Kid, I'll explain it for you."

"Shadow…" Undine said in low voice.

"What you said is correct. We do have powers to kill humans, not just humans but all of creatures in this world. But we are not here to do that."

"What do you mean by that?" Gailardia asked.

"It means that we, the Aggregate Sentience, are assigned from the beginning of the world not to kill humans. We can't just kill humans because we dislike them. We are in this world to support you humans, that's why our fonons are used," Undine added.

"Well, I did want to burn them to bits, but that would be an abuse," said Efreet.

"We can use our fonons to dead stuff and monsters if we are forced but not to humans. That is the reason why we let them alive and now that we find you to save Luke, we'd like to help you to do that," said Undine.

"So, you leave killing and to be killed matter to humans?" Gailardia asked again.

"In the easiest way to understand it, yes, but you humans are always killing each other even before the fonons were discovered. Two nations had an endless war just to get the Score which tells the future. You humans are greedy, full of jealousy and hatred to each other. When the first fonon was discovered, humans used it as if it is theirs alone to kill their said enemies."

"Shadow, that's too cruel!" said Undine.

"But that is the truth, Undine," said Efreet. "Each of us is used just like Shadow. And now for whatever the reason they made a human who can communicate with us, the greatest power holder of fonons."

After hearing the talks, Gailardia began to speak again, "Why me? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"For however the reason, you are the one who take Luke with you and you love him so much like a family. That's why we believe in you that you would save Luke and let him living a normal life."

"Then, it's settled," said Gailardia, "I'll do everything in my power to save him because he is the same as me."

On the next day, when Gailardia was prepared he told Pere he had something to be done. Pere let him go and said not to worry. Along with three Aggregate Sentiences, Gailardia planned to go to Daath and saved Luke.

Gailardia went to the gate and he met two men in Malkuth Uniform were standing there. "Eh?" He approached them to reveal who they were. As he stopped close to them, he called, "Colonel Jade!"

"Good morning, count Gardios," he greeted.

"Why are you here?!" he asked.

"Well, I was said to be your help when you want to go by His Majesty."

"How do you know I'm going today?"

"That's easy. I have my own source of information," Jade said.

Gailardia sweated then he noticed a man beside Jade, "And this is…"

"My apologize, I'm General Frings, ordered by His Majesty, Emperor Peony to guard your manor while you are away. I'll have my men guard it," he said as he saluted.

"General… Frings…?" A new name to be heard.

"To put it shortly, Emperor Peony has ordered us to help you. General Frings in guarding you manor and I in capturing the culprit or I should say rescuing the kid named Luke," Jade said.

Seeing the confused Gailardia, Jade added, "Oh, you may refuse my help but I'll stay on your side to catch the culprit."

"N-No! I'm really grateful of your help!" Gailardia said aloud.

And so, Frings guarded the manor and Gailardia together with Jade went to Daath with a ship. What awaited them… were him.

* * *

**Hmm... what do you think of OriIon's character I make? I make it based on the story Ion Gaiden I read. If you have a question which is the same with Gailardia's for the Sentiences, then it's answered XD**

**Just want to make some serious moments... ^^**


	9. Gathering

**My... it's finally updated. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Truth is I have started it since the beginning of the month but I stuck in the middle. Hmmm, from the start of it, maybe you will know what isn't complete about Luke ( If you ask that )**

**I made my stories while picturing them like mangas, so maybe it will be easier for you to understand what I want to tell. It's hard to describe everything I want though =3=**

**Please enjoy the story for now**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Gathering ~**

* * *

Meanwhile in Daath, the laboratory to be specific, two days after they were given their experiment subject, the project had finally come to an end.

"At last… he is finally complete," Khuraku said as he heard report from Enist.

"Just a minute, Khuraku. I do say the installation was completed but I don't say that everything has ended," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… Even though the seventh fonon in his body has connected with the right fonon, he doesn't give any reaction. You know like the previous days like suddenly woke up and looked perplex to his surrounding…" Enist said.

"Does it have any possibility that this one will be different? It is the new discovered fonon after all," said Qion.

"I don't know about that. All we can do is waiting."

"We'll wait for another week or so. If he still doesn't give us anything, he's a failure. We must make another and start everything from zero," said Qion.

"We are able to wait for however long since Fon Master is hiding us," Khuraku said.

"That is the good news," Qion smiled.

"Hey, I forget something, what is it called the Aggregate Sentience of seventh fonon…?"

"I don't know. You're the one who tell us and you just tell us once."

"Well then, you two just have a rest. I'll watch him here. You two must be tired," offered Khuraku.

"Is it alright?" asked Qion.

"Yeah, it is."

"Just call us if something happens," said Qion.

And so, Enist and Qion went out from the laboratory, changed their clothes and went somewhere. Khuraku went near to the computer and sat on the chair in front of it. He put his hands in his coat's pockets and looked at Luke who was still sleeping. '_He sleeps so quiet. Just like a human. If only he woke up now…and told us he meet the Seventh Aggregate Sentience, then I don't have to do anything with him and Ion, then everything will just turn to normal.' _Khuraku had some thoughts flowing to his mind. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he fell asleep.

After half an hour passed, Khuraku was fast asleep.

"_Now, this is our chance!"_

"_Yes, you're right. Wake up, Luke!"_

Luke slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then he brought himself to a sitting position. Three other Aggregate Sentiences were before him. They were Gnome, Sylph and Rem. Rem was the one who told Luke to wake up. Then Gnome put her finger in front of her mouth, "Ssshht. We'll bring you out from here, Luke. For now, please be quiet."

Luke nodded. Then Luke got down from the bed as quietly as possible. The room was really in silent so even a little sound might wake him up. Luke finally reached the floor and walked slowly but safely. He sometimes looked back to assure that Khuraku was not awake. But, instead of everything going smoothly, it just worsened.

When Luke looked back at one time, he didn't realize that a table full of cups and other tools on it was in front him. He hit it and almost all on that table fell down to the floor, making a loud sound. Luke was panic and he intended to stop that noises. At the back, Khuraku was awake because of the loud sound. He was still yawning at first, but when he saw the red hair was not in the bed and he was near the door instead, he woke up completely and shouted, "You!"

That surprised Luke. He looked back and he saw Khuraku was running to him to catch him. He was so scared that he couldn't move a bit. When Khuraku was closer, Rem improved the power of the light surround them to shine as bright as possible to at least hold Khuraku back. Due to thebright light, Khuraku covered his eyes, "Dammit!"

When the light became normal again, Luke was gone, leaving the door opened slightly. "Damn it!" he ran to chase Luke, "Grrh! If only I had power like Enist and Qion, this won't happen if I did!"

.:+:.

"**Wow… what is this?"**

"**It's Malkuth's battle ship called Tartaros. We're allowed to use it since our order is to catch a culprit who uses the Emperor's name so casually without any permission."**

"**So, we'll be using this?"**

"**That's correct. You said you've had someone in mind, where should we go to 'meet' that person?"**

"**Mmm… Daath."**

Tartaros was now sailing to Daath from Grand Chokmah. In one of the cabin, Gailardia was sitting, staring at the ocean. Around him were Undine, Efreet and Shadow. Although they were together, they didn't speak a bit. Gailardia himself was in a deep thought. When suddenly someone knocked the door, the thoughts disappeared. Gailardia turned his head in a second to see who it was. The person… was Jade.

"Colonel…" he whispered.

"How is it? Being on a battle ship?" Jade asked.

"Nothing in particular… it's just like sailing with an ordinary ship… with different goal…"

"Is it truly what you're feeling, Count Gardios?"

"… Yeah…"

Jade approached him and stood beside him and he also stared at the ocean. Gailardia, who rested his head on his right hand, looked at jade continuously from when he walked until he stopped and just standing. Jade realized that. He shocked Gailardia with a question, "Yes?"

That stopped Gailardia from his daydreaming and he quickly faced the ocean. It just happened for a while though… Gailardia looked at Jade again from the tip of his eyes and Jade noticed it again, "What is it?"

Now Gailardia encouraged himself to state what he want to state, "No, it's just that… You may call me Gailardia. 'Count Gardios' is a bit difficult…"

"Then, Sir Gailardia…"

"No, I meant Gailardia. _Just_ Gailardia. It would be easy for you to call me that way."

Jade just smiled then he stared the ocean back. Gailardia didn't know if Jade was willing to call him just by his name or not now.

The ship will be on the ocean for around two days until they arrived in Daath. For the mean time, Gailardia didn't have anything special to do. He mostly went out from his cabin, ascended the stairs and saw the ocean. In the current Tartaros, just about a hundred soldiers were onboard. They said that it could be more if they were to war.

Sometimes he even talked with Undine and the others secretly, just to ease his heart. All he hoped during those time… was only Luke's safety.

.:+:.

In Daath, the sunshine was blocked by the clouds, giving a dim view in the city. It was still midday. Ion was working in his room, accompanied by Arietta. Suddenly Ion said something, "The light of the sacred flame… shall be covered by Shadow… moves freely on the earth kept by Gnome…." He paused for a bit, "So now is being led by Sylph…" Ion smiled. Arietta asked him if there was something he wanted. Ion replied her with a shook of his head.

"Damn it! Where are you?! Don't you dare run from me!" Khuraku shouted in the corridor of the cathedral, releasing all his anger. He looked around then began to run again. Luke, who was chased, kept running by following Sylph's directions. "Now to the left!" Sylph said so the four of them went left and opened the door to a new corridor.

The corridors in the Cathedral were so confusing since they had similar design. Only they who were assigned in the Cathedral like the priests or Oracle Knights that were able to differentiate the corridor and knew exactly where the doors led to.

"Sylph, do you really sure it's the right path?" Gnome asked.

"Of course. I can feel it, the flowing wind. Even though the doors are closed there's still wind going through the gaps and I know where the wind comes from."

They ran from corridor to corridor. Even though Sylph could lead him to the right path, Luke was still a child who ran with his feet and his stamina ran out quickly. Luke tripped. He fell to the floor then he attempted to stand again but his feet just didn't follow. Luke was panting so hard. He was tired. He needed rest, he couldn't run continuously. As he stopped like that, Khuraku was catching up. Khuraku's steps could be heard. Gnome was panic. Sylph told Luke to go to the nearest door and hid behind it, no matter what.

Khuraku really was fast. Just after the door closed, he barged in to the corridor and still shouting like a mad man. "Bastard! Where is he?! He shouldn't be far away!" He was also tired but he was on a different level from Luke. While he stood there, the next door opened, revealing his comrades. "Khuraku! What are you doing here? What happened?" asked Qion.

They approached him. "I heard some oracle knights talking about you running here and there, shouting," said Qion. "… Sorry…" Khuraku whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry… Luke escaped… He was awake the whole time. I'm chasing him," he said.

"What?! Do you certain that you are chasing him in a right path?" asked Qion.

"Yeah. He left signs on the doors. That's why I attempt to chase him."

"But we don't see him on the way here. We come from the opposite direction, you know," said Qion.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then where has he gone?"

The three noticed a door beside them. The only way Luke would choose… is that door. Qion pointed at the door. Enist nodded. They stepped quietly to the door. On the opposite side, Luke was shaking greatly because he was scared. The door at the end was locked. He couldn't go anywhere. "Luke… stay still," whispered Rem. Luke nodded but he was still shaking. "I'm counting on you," she said as he faced Sylph and she set a Light FoF. "Leave it to me."

.:+:.

Tartaros disembarked at Daath Bay. Jade brought along some soldiers to Daath. They had to walk to pass the monument hill. When they were passing the hill, there was a spot where the town of Daath could be clearly and completely seen. There, Gailardia stopped for a while. Luke was there he thought. Jade saw him like that and approached him to tell him they still have some distance until Daath. As that happened, a great explosion was heard from Daath, just behind the cathedral. The people there looked at Daath fast. There was smoke curling to the sky. When Gailardia saw that, he unconsciously ran, leaving Jade and the soldier behind.

"Wait!" Jade shouted. "Follow him!" he told the soldiers. And so they all ran to Daath.

.:+:.

"*cough* *cough* … Shit! That kid!"

"I.. *cough* don't expect something like this *cough* cough*"

"It must be Sylph … They are trying to keep Luke away from us."

"Rrhh, we have to catch him! Absolutely!"

Meanwhile, Luke was running from that corridor. Sylph led the way again until they were out. "Will we make it in time?" asked Gnome. "I don't think so…" said Sylph, "I could use Rem's power to change my power to fire but it is not her specialty… so it didn't damage that much."

"Forget that. For now we have to bring Luke to a safe place. Or else we might end up killing humans," said Rem.

.:+:.

Somewhere inside the cathedral...

"Fon Master! We have to go out. It's dangerous here!" said Arietta.

Ion didn't respond. "Fon Master, please!" Arietta called him.

"Sorry, Arietta. I can't go out now."

"Eh?"

"Now, bring me to _that _place I have told you last week. There, I'm sure I'll be safer than going outside with those people," said Ion.

Arietta called her Liger and another monster. Both Ion and Arietta got onto the Liger. Instead of going to the entrance, they went deeper inside the cathedral.

Outside, the citizens were panic. The Oracle Knights couldn't handle the citizens. At least they were brought to the entrance of the town.

Jade, Gailardia and the soldiers arrived and were told not to go in. Even though they told him they had urgent need, it was no use. Therefore, while the soldiers are busy with the local citizens, Gailardia seek and opportunity to pass them. His posture was not like that of an adult, he were still able to pass through. While Jade was confused on how he would pass and he could only saw Gailardia ran to the cathedral.

Gailardia ran to the cathedral. He easily got in because the large door was opened so the pilgrims and the priests could save themselves. He took left. It was a library. He quickly turned and went to the right door. After he got in, he ascended the stairs and went right to open the door. After that, he kept on opening the doors without knowing where those led.

The Aggregate Sentiences couldn't lead him as they also didn't know the place. If he recalled correctly then the explosion was much deeper in the cathedral. He kept on opening doors that might lead further. He encountered dead ends several times. For now, he stopped for a while to regain his health. Then he asked the Aggregate Sentience, "Hey, can you detect the position of the other Aggregates?"

"We can, but we also have certain distance to know. If we reach the range, we'll know immediately," said Undine.

"That means they are still not in our range. We have to go more," said Shadow.

"Seriously?!" said Gailardia.

When Gailardia thought it was impossible to find them in this labyrinth, suddenly Efreet flew higher, "Wait! I can sense him. Sylph is nearby!"

"Just Sylph?"

"I don't know but I know Sylph is nearby. Ummm…. Take the right door!" Efreet said aloud.

With that, Gailardia fully followed Efreet's direction. Whether it was right or wrong was second. While they running, Undine and Shadow started to feel their existence too. They were close. Gailardia ran faster then opened the door before him and revealed Luke to be in that corridor. As Gailardia saw Luke's red hair, his heart became relieved and he stretched his hands to hug Luke as soon as he was able to. Luke too, ran toward Gailardia and hugged him. He was in tears. "Luke! Are you alright?!"

"Gaiii! I'm scared … I was alone. You were not there, I was scared. They… they are chasing me… please don't leave me, Gai!" Luke said. He was shaking and crying.

Gailardia was a bit surprised with Luke's reaction. It was more than before. "Now, now, Luke… I'm here now. Don't be scared. You're not alone, the Aggregate Sentiences are here. I'm here too," Gailardia said.

Luke calmed down a bit and nodded as he wiped out his tears. In addition, the ones who have dramatic reunion were not only them, but also the Aggregates.

"Eeefreeeeeeeeett!"

"Syyyyyyyllppphh!"

Efreet and Sylph called out each other name as they flew closer. However, they finally did the same again. "Idiot! You are the worst! You make me difficult to do everything!" said Sylph to Efreet.

"What the hell! Is that something you say to someone who tried so hard to find all of you?!"

"Yeah it is! But just for you! If you were here a while ago, the explosion could be greater!"

"What on earth are you saying?! Do you want to destroy this place?!"

"Am not!"

"Can you at least be thankful that we are able to meet again? Geez."

"Well, I am."

"Boys, it's not the time to argue. They can catch up anytime," said Rem.

As soon as she said that, it really happened. "Fire detected!" said Efreet out of the blue. Undine shielded Luke and Gailardia with her water as thick as possible to prevent the fire from hitting them. The door was destroyed. The ceiling fell apart. Khuraku, Enist and Qion were seen standing there.

"Tch! He is here! The young count," said Khuraku.

"So, thanks to Undine's water, they are still alive, huh?" said Qion.

Luke, Gailardia and the Aggregate Sentiences met the three scientists. "This is bad," said Gailardia. "Why Gai?" Luke asked. "If we had a fight here, the cathedral will be damaged and we can be accused of doing that."

Hearing that, Gnome made an opening at the wall with her power. When the wall was holed, Luke and Gailardia jumped outside and were caught by both Undine's water and Sylph's wind. And before the hole was closed, the three scientists also jumped outside and stopped their movement. From the cathedral's gate, Oracle Knights who heard the ruckus were coming. It left Gailardia with no option but to run to the opposite side. Seeing that, the three also ran to chase after them.

Among those Oracle Knights, Jade and Malkuth soldiers were there too. Jade saw Gailardia from far. He attempted to run through the crowd and catch up with Gailardia. The road itself was divided to three paths later. Gailardia and Luke, without hesitating, kept running to the middle path. The three scientists, however, when they arrived at the fork, they guessed and chose the right path. And Jade for the last, he calmly chose the left path without many consideration.

Apparently, the paths would become one again and those people would finally meet each other again. When that happened, no one would know what happen next.

In the middle path...

"Looks like they don't choose the same path as we are," said Sylph.

"Yes, if they did, they must be nearby in minutes," said Rem.

"Good then," added Gailardia.

"Look! That's the end of the path, but… it still continues," said Gnome.

"We'll find out later on how we get out of here. I just don't want to meet those crazy people."

* * *

Meanwhile in the right path...

"Dammit! Where are they?!" Khuraku shouted as he ran.

"Maybe we took the wrong path," said Enist.

"The hell?! Why don't you tell me that earlier? We have to go back now!" Khuraku said and he slowed his pace.

"Don't worry. I know this place. The paths will become one again," said Qion.

"Eh, really?!"

"Then let's hurry!"

* * *

And for Jade's case in the left path...

"I must have seen them if I took the right path, but I didn't," said Jade.

"Hopefully this path leads to those Gailardia and Luke."

* * *

Finally Luke and Galardia reach the end of their path. However, due to the long distance running, Luke's stamina decreased and he tripped by himself. Fortunately Gailardia noticed it and slowed his pace to be the same as Luke's. Then when Luke was about to fall, Gailardia caught him.

"Wait, Luke's tired. Let's rest for a bit," said Gailardia.

They stopped, leaned to the wall as they gasped. "I… also … tired…" said Gailardia. "Well humans have their own stamina, right? We can't force them," said Shadow.

"Steps!" said Gnome. "They are coming."

"What?!"

"It's no use to run. They'll be here in seconds," she added.

What Gnome said was true. From the right, the three scientists came out. When Gailardia saw them he was so shocked that he couldn't let out his scream. Meanwhile, the three scientists were also a bit surprised to see they were still in that place instead of continuously running. There Khuraku let out a smirk. Then from the left, someone was also coming and was revealed to be Jade.

What will happen to these six people in that place? No one will know the result until someone finally talked... about everything they wanted to know and everything they have known.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 9. Maybe if you are confused for the ending, I'll tell you. What I want to leave is all of them, Gailardia, Luke, Jade, and the three scientists to face each other in silence from each side. **


	10. Chats Between Fools

***sigh* finally finished... Previous chapter is not that interesting, huh? It's like I forced the situation to do so. I hope you don't lose interest for this story because of that. And about this chapter... it's really difficult to be done. As the title I give, this chapter is mostly chats and that's why it's really difficult. I tried not to make Jade OOC... I'm sorry in advance if you find OOC of Jade.**

**Enough about that! Just want to share my thoughts XD Enjoy the reading now**

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Chat Between Fools ~**

* * *

"Colonel Jade!" Gailardia said happily.

"Gailardia!" Jade said as he saw him then he changed his gaze to the three people standing across him. "They are…"

"Hey, who's that person over there? It seems that count knows him," asked Enist.

"If I don't mishear what that count said, he is Jade," said Qion.

"What?! Do you mean 'that' Jade?"

"Maybe.." said Qion.

"Why don't we ask him directly?" said Khuraku.

Khuraku walked forward and asked, "Well… You're called Jade, huh?"

Jade was standing in front of Gailardia and said back, "You should introduce your name first before asking."

"Oh, you're right. My apologies; I'm Khuraku, a scientist. These are my partners, Enist and Qion, also scientists. And you are?"

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss of Third Division Malkuth Imperial Forces," said Jade.

"Jade Curtiss?! That means…!" Qion was surprised.

"Yes… The one who let us do our favor, Jade the Necromancer!" Khuraku said aloud.

"Necro.. mancer..?" Gailardia whispered as he hugged Luke. His eyes are locked to Jade.

"Ah… it's been years since I last hear that. It seems that call is still famous after all," Jade said naturally.

"I can't say it's famous though... That name just spreads on its own among people," said Qion.

"With your way to collect corpses from war and every place, there's nothing odd that that name spreads casually. 'If your friend or family died, just give it to the Necromancer of Malkuth' they said. I don't know what that means at the time but now I know," said Khuraku.

"Enough about me, are you targeting these kids?" Jade said.

"'Targeting' is not the right word, Colonel. I just to take back what is mine," said Khuraku.

"Yours? Do you think I will believe that?"

"Hmph… It's up to you to believe or not. The truth is that Luke is mine, because I made him," said Khuraku.

Jade didn't reply that. Jade thought for the next movement. If they had a fight there, it would be hard for them to run. The Oracle Knights could come there anytime. There's only one way left there. "Gailardia, please took Luke and used the path there. Maybe there's an escape," Jade whispered to Gailardia. Gailardia did as said. He ran to the path while holding Luke's hand.

Qion noticed Gailardia's movement and wanted to stop them, "Thunder Blade!"

Gailardia heard that and as he ran, he shouted, "What! A wind fonon?!" Gailardia kept running as the thunder blade was like chasing him. Fortunately, the magic hit the ground behind Gailardia. Gailardia and Luke got an impact from that but that didn't stop them. They continued to run.

"Damn! Khuraku, chase them!" Qion said.

"Right! Enist come with me!"

Khuraku ran earlier than Enist, therefore there was some distance between them. Jade used that chance to separate to two with a magic he had casted, Ground Dasher. The magic appeared right before Enist and it made Enist fell backward. Jade immediately casted another magic to stop Khuraku because Khuraku's step was held back by Enist's fall. Seeing Jade casted the magic, Qion also casted his magic which was faster than Jade's, "Not so fast! Flame Burst!"

Jade cancelled his casting. He back stepped to avoid the fire. "So you can control two fonons in the same time?" said Jade, smiling. "Yeah. That's my specialty. Do not think to interfere with our plan, Necromancer!"

On the other side, Enist and Khuraku were having a little argument. "Hurry! Or he'll prevent us from going again. We can't lose Luke now. He's almost finished," Khuraku said, pulling his friend's hand. "B-But, what about Qion? He'll lose. His opponent is Jade the Necromancer!" Enist said. "Don't worry. Qion can do something about that."

But after Khuraku said that, an explosion was heard. They turned their heads to see what happened and found that Qion was thrown to the wall; hitting it so hard he was bleeding.

"Qion!" the two shouted.

Then from the smoke of the explosion was periodically faded. Jade was standing with his hand was lifted to the front. It's as if he pushed Qion with his magic.

Jade brought his hand down and said, "Your control of two fonons at the same time is amazing, I should say. It's not something someone can do so casually. However…" He paused and walked forward, "To beat me… it's still too early!" After he said that, he casted another magic, "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade!" He unleashed it right to Qion who had difficulty in moving his body because of the former damage.

When the magic was charging to Qion, Enist released his hand from Khuraku's grab forcely and ran to Qion's place. "Oi, Enist!" Enist knelt in front of Qion and lifted his hand as if he wanted to stop the magic.

The Thunder Blade finally hit something and made another explosion. Jade covered his eyes from the smoke, so did Khuraku. "Enist! Qion!" Khuraku shouted. '_There's no way they're alive… or at least they faint now,'_ Jade thought. The smoke slowly disappeared and revealed that Enist was still so healthy without any injury. Jade and Khuraku were both shocked. "What on earth-?!" Jade said aloud.

"Sorry, sir. Your magic doesn't hit anything," Enist said.

Enist turned his body and casted a spell for Qion which ended with the name of the spell itself, "Cure!"

For that instance, Qion's wounds are all recovered. Seeing that, Jade was surprised, "So.. that's why…"

"The Seventh Fonon… you can use it…" said Jade.

"What? The Seventh Fonon? I don't know you can use that?!" Khuraku said.

"Of course you don't. I have only learnt it for one year," said Enist. He helped Qion to stand up and told Khuraku to go after Luke. And he added that he had to support Qion with his healing power. "Now, go!"

Khuraku turned around and began to run again. Jade wanted to stop him but Qion casted an Energy Blast to stop him. "Don't disturb him… or you'll die."

.:+:.

Meanwhile, Luke and Gailardia had arrived in a large room painted with white. There's nothing there except a big standing clock at the wall. And there's still something that surprised Gailardia and Luke, that there were Fon Master Ion and his guardian, Arietta, in the center of the room.

"Welcome, Count Gardios and Luke, to the Grandfather's Saint Room," said Ion.

"Grandfather's Saint…?" Gailardia said softly.

"That's what we call this room. You see, there's a grandfather's clock and all… Well after all, it's an old forgotten room…"

"Why are you here, Fon Master…?" Gailardia asked as being cautious.

"Oh… don't be in hurry. I just want to be here, that's all, especially that you are here too," Ion smiled.

"If you want Luke, I won't give him to you! I won't let you take him!" Gailardia exclaimed.

"My… so scary… I don't have to have Luke on my side, you know… but I still have to do something to accomplish my goal," Ion said.

"Your goal? What is that?" Gailardia asked.

"Maybe… if you let me have some fun, I'll tell you, Count Gardios. Now, Arietta let's have some fun," Ion ordered.

"Yes," Arietta whistled so loud that it filled the room. In a minute, the glassed windows were all broken as monsters were coming. Not just flying monsters but also land monsters. They were coming at once. Ion moved backward to the grandfather's clock. Arietta rode her Liger and was ready for battle.

If you saw how many the monsters were, they would say 'there's no way you will win'. Gailardia was frightened. He looked right, left and up. Wherever he looked at, the room is filled with monsters he knew and not. Luke was clinging tightly to Gailardia. He was shaking.

For the beginning, one flying monster seemed impatient that it charged to Gailardia right away. Gailardia didn't notice that and kept trembling as he saw those monsters. Luke was different though. He was shaking but also looked around and he knew that a monster was charging at him. "Gai! Up there!" When Gailardia turned his head to see it, the monster was already close. It readied its talons to tear Gailardia's body. Gailardia couldn't do anything in that distance. It was too late to draw his sword and even if he rolled away, Luke might be hit instead. He couldn't move and he couldn't let a voice out too.

He moved Luke to be behind him. He was scared of course. And just before he closed his eyes to accept the truth, the monster was sliced to pieces. Gailardia's mouth was opened as he didn't believe what happened. Before he could ask anything, his head was hit; letting a groan come out his mouth.

"Why are you so scared of these things, Gailardia?!"

Gailardia looked behind him and stared at the six Aggregate Sentiences.

"You don't have to be afraid. We are here!"

"That's right. If you fight for Luke's sake, then we fight beside you."

"Don't tell me you forget about us. That's hurt, kid."

"D- Don't worry, I'll help too."

"Just draw your sword and fight like a man. No need to be afraid."

One by one, Sylph, Efreet, Undine, Shadow, Gnome and Rem said those things. When Gailardia heard each sentence, he felt that his burdens were lifted one by one. He looked at Rem who told him to draw his sword. Rem just smiled and nodded. Gailardia looked at his sword which was still sheathed on his waist. He sighed then smiled. "Thank you... All of you..."

Now Gailardia's eyes changed. They were filled with courage and he was not afraid anymore. Gailardia drew his sword, the Jewel of Gardios. As he held it, it shone blue just like his the color of his eyes. "Luke, stay back for now," he told Luke. Luke went backward, to the entrance of the room. "Now, please lend me your power, Aggregate Sentience!" Gailardia said.

As the cue to fight had been said, Arietta ordered her monsters with a loud high pitched voice, "Go!"

The monsters were charging at Gailardia. In the beginning, small monsters could be beaten easily. Just one or two slashes, the monsters would die. For flying monsters, Gailardia counted on the Aggregate Sentience. Most of their power was to unleash magic. It made Gailardia had a hard time to defeat close opponents as there was no help. However, with his agility, he could handle it.

.:+:.

Back to where Jade was, now the place was destroyed even more. There were cracks everywhere, both the walls and the floors. "O flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire! Infernal Prison!" Jade casted and magic circle of red appeared below Qion. The fire caught Qion's coat and burnt it a just a bit because he stepped back. The magic left a complete Fire FoF which was close to Qion. Qion stepped forward again and used the FoF, "Feel the wrath of hell! Flame Tornado!"

Qion countered before Jade could move from casting his magic. It's too late for Jade to move right now. The wind had circulated around him and the fire which followed it produced the flame tornado. Though Jade was exactly in in the tornado, Qion saw water splashing. When the magic finished, Jade's uniform was just burnt a bit and… he was a little soaked. Qion and Enist were a bit startled to see that.

"You're so smart, Necromancer. To think that you would use your own magic to yourself… that's unusual," said Qion.

"It's better than got burnt," Jade replied.

"You're right about that. As expected from a prodigy… Might as well give thanks for you, Necromancer," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… thanks for your fomicry that we are able to achieve what we want."

"Then… Luke really is…"

"Correct," Qion interrupted, "Luke is a replica."

When Jade heard that, he was furious. He wanted to kill Qion right away with his magic. He could if he wanted though. But he wouldn't go anywhere if he did that. Therefore he decided to stay calm and ask him for information.

"Fomicry… it's has been years since I last heard it. I forbade it long ago… how could you know it?" Jade asked.

"Don't ask me… It was Khuraku who found it. I just help him with his dream."

"How unfortunate… I must have you under arrest for this case."

"Oh… you want to arrest me? How about you who invented it?"

"My apologies; but I'm not interested in someone like you. I forbade so no one will use it again, even me. And now you used it without my permission, that's enough to arrest you," Jade said.

"Arrest me… if you can! Flame Burst!"

Jade avoided it easily. Then he casted Splash to Qion. Qion also avoided it but before he could stand, another Splash came and he had to back-flipped several times. After some Splash, a complete Water FoF appeared near Qion. He smiled and stepped to the FoF with a thought he could use it like before. Just when he stepped on the FoF, he realized that Jade was not in his place. "Too bad." Qion heard a voice. Jade was already in the FoF too and they were close to each other. "When did you?!"

"Mighty Deluge!"

Walls of water came out. Qion couldn't see clearly because the water made him so. Jade was prepared to cast another low level magic to knock him unconscious. But Enist prevented that by his magic again. Jade jumped backward while Enist casted first aid on Qion… "There's no end to this…" Jade said.

"There is… when you finally out of your energy to cast any magic, Necromancer…" said Qion as he stood up. "I don't understand you…"

"Huh?" Jade was confused.

"I don't understand… why you left your fomicry while you can rule the world with it… Just make humans out of it and the world will be yours."

"I don't have any idea about what you're talking about. I didn't invent it for that reason."

"Hmph… the Necromancer who collected corpses has changed like this… You're being soft hearted."

"I don't care what your opinion about me. I've realized I was wrong back then. I don't want anyone repeat the same mistake again."

"This is getting nowhere… What we are doing now is just—"

.:+:.

Ion was staring at the fight calmly. Arietta was still on her Liger's back but she made no move. If some monsters were annihilated, she summoned more monsters. The more they killed, the more the monsters.

"Arise mine violent waters to rout mine enemies! Blessed Drops!" Undine casted.

It made some monsters dead again but just the land ones. The flying monsters were hard to kill. Undine left water FoF by her magic and called Shadow to use it, "Go water, take 'em out! Maelstorm!"

With that, the flying monsters in range were killed. Seeing that, Arietta raised her hand and more monsters barged in. Gailardia slashed low leveled monsters since he was not as strong as he wanted. He counted on the Aggregate Sentience to beat the strong ones. Also with FoFs left by their strong magic, Gailardia could perform more. Now he was going to slash some monster in a row. They were exactly in the large Fire FoF. Gailardia ran that way and when he stepped on the FoF, "Flame arise! Infernal Torrent!"

The monsters are burnt. Then two birds flew around him and they attacked him from two sides. When the birds were really close, Gailardia took risk to jump between them. Unfortunately, the birds didn't crash. They stopped right below Gailardia and waited for Gailardia to go down. "U-Oh…" Gailardia couldn't go anywhere in that state. If he had wings, it would be different. "Gailardia, use my power!" a voice shouted. It was Gnome. Gnome gave her power to Gailardia's sword. An earth fonon. When he was going down, he stepped on a bird to jump again and used the fonon, "Feel the dragon's fangs, you monsters! Wyrm Wrath!" Gailardia brought his sword to the front as to cut something. When he landed, the fonons was working and killed the birds along with some monsters surround him.

"Thanks for that, Gnome," he said. Then he continued the battle.

On another side, Efreet and Sylph were fighting side by side. "Hey, Sylph, use your Thunder Blade there!" Efreet told Sylph in a loud voice. "What!? Don't order me around!" was the reply. "Come on, you know what to do!" said Efreet.

"Darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade!"

"Flame of hell, burnt mine enemies to bits!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"Infernal Prison!"

The two casted their magic at the same time and unleashed them also at the same time, but in different direction. After finished casting that, each of them prepared another magic. While they were chanting the spell, the previous magic had done damage to many monsters and left both Wind and Fire FoFs. So when each of them finished their chanting, they also used each other fonons.

"Bring them to ashes! Explosion!"

"O flame of hell, dance now! Flare Tornado!"

Again, they cooperated to annihilate the monsters. "Yeah! That's expected from me!" said Sylph. "You owe me," said Efreet. "Well, you owe me too," Sylph replied. "I guess I'll pay for it one day."

"Carve mine holy seal! Éclair de Larmes!" Rem casted.

Each of the Aggregate Sentience gave their all to kill the monsters. Meanwhile, Luke was just standing at the back. He was scared. Blood was everywhere… the blood tainted the white room. Gailardia gazed that a monster was running to Luke. "Oh no." Gailardia immediately ran to Luke and slashed the monster to its death. "Don't worry, Luke. Just stay there," Gailardia told Luke. Gailardia turned his body and found another monster was close to him. He brought his sword to his front and was ready to parry it but the monster tricked him. It didn't targeted Gailardia, it targeted Luke. "No way! Luke, run!"

However, Luke was too scared to move. And with that distance, Gailardia couldn't do anything. "Dammit! NO!"

The only Aggregate Sentience who heard Gailardia's scream was Efreet. He turned and saw Luke was in danger. Unconsciously, he got very angry and his power was overwhelming. "Don't you dare… touch him!" Efreet shouted so loud it made the battle stopped.

Firstly, Efreet sent a rope of fire to the monster which was targeting Luke and burnt it to ash in a blink of an eye. The fire was very hot. Even Luke felt that. As that happened, no one moved. They were really shocked. Then he suddenly said to Gailardia, "Don't move until I tell you to." Efreet flew up and shouted angrily, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He crossed his arms and opened it as wide as possible. When he did that, fire came down to the floor and it spread through the room. For Gailardia, the fire dodged him and made a space just for Gailardia. As the fire filled the room, the monsters on the floor were burnt just like the previous one. Then after the land ones were dead, the fire crawled up to the air and started to catch the flying monsters. Screeches were heard. The monsters cried in fear and pain. One by one, they were burnt to ashes.

The fire also went to Ion and Arietta's place. As for them, Arietta used her barrier to herself and Ion. Meanwhile, her Liger used its tail to extinguish nearby fire. "So this is what the score meant… I don't expect 'the enemies' to be me and these things," said Ion. "Master Ion, are you alright?" Arietta asked him. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

On the other hand, Efreet slowly went down. He panted and he also apologized for being so reckless. "Sorry. Somehow I just get angry… and luckily I can still control my power, but…" he said.

"No, you did the right thing, Efreet. If you didn't… we won't know what will happen to Luke," said Rem.

"You moron! What if Gailardia get burnt too?" said Sylph. "But, that's a good decision."

"Now… we still have two of them there," said Shadow.

Gailardia and the six Sentiences gazed at Ion and Arietta. With a smile on his face, Ion walked forward and stood still. Then Gailardia also walked forward until few meters away from Ion.

"That was quite a performance… Count Gardios…" Ion said, smiling.

"I don't care… just tell me, what your goal is," Gailardia demanded.

"Be patient… I'll tell you now."

Ion began to walk again, approaching Gailardia. Gailardia was ready for anything Ion would do to him in case Ion was just acting. Ion and Gailardia was about the same height here. Ion leaned on Gailardia's body and he whispered to Gailardia's ear.

"- -"

After saying something, Ion brought his body back and just smiling. Gailardia didn't give an immediate respond. Gailardia was quiet like a statue. "How's that? I've tell you my goal…"

"… … …. Y… You… You fool! Are you crazy?!" Gailardia suddenly shouted.

"Nope… Nothing of the sort. It's just a stupid idea that can come from a fool…" Ion said.

"How can you say that?!"

"Just saying… and also… it works for you too, Count."

"Heh, so you are saying that…"

"Yes, of course. This is just—"

* * *

Chats Between Fools

* * *

"Fools, huh? Not a bad name. I deserve that," said Jade.

"A prodigy who was called a fool … who would expect that?" Qion replied

.:+:.

"Well… maybe I can't deny that…" said Gailardia.

"Oh…."

"But, I won't let your crazy goal be granted?!" Gailardia said.

"Hm? How brave… If you say so, then I have no choice…" Ion said as he walked backward slowly. "Arietta!" he called. Arietta quickly responded and she along with her liger jumped to the front.

"Are you in his side?" Gailardia asked plainly.

"Of course. I won't let you hurt Fon Master Ion!" she said.

After hearing that, he held his sword tighter and pointed it to Arietta.

"Then… Don't blame me if you suffer…"

* * *

**Now... what do you think about this chapter, minna-san? Any review accepted. **

**Please wait for the next chapter...**


	11. Three Pasts

Sorry to make you wait! I finally finished my exams and I just wrote this chapter.

The words in **bold** is past events, so don't be confused. Please enjoy.

* * *

**When Something Isn't as You Expected**

**~ Three Pasts ~**

* * *

"Arietta, I don't have any grudge on you, but… now I have to!" said Gailardia. He dashed as he held his sword tightly.

"O, twisted door, open wide! Negative Gate!" Arietta casted.

Gailardia dodged it and continued running toward Arietta. Though midway, the Liger jumped before him and made an impact to the ground. Gailardia staggered a bit but he managed to regain his balance. "Ugh! Don't get in my way!" Gailardia exclaimed. The Liger opened his mouth and a beam of thunder came out from its mouth. Gailardia couldn't dodge completely of it. His right sleeve was torn. "Hammer of light… Limited!" Arietta casted. After that she prepared for the next spell. Meanwhile, Gailardia thought, '_Both of them are strong… I can't win if I fight those at the same time. I must defeat one first…'_ While he thought, Arietta's liger charged at him and tackled Gailardia, sending him to the wall. Not only that, now, Arietta casted Sharpness to the Liger. It charged at Gailardia again. Gailardia still hadn't moved from the place he's thrown. "Crap! What should I do?"

The liger jumped and pointed his claws as if it wanted to tear Gailardia's body. Gailardia used that chance to bet everything. He brought his sword to the front and as the liger came to attack him, Gailardia slashed the liger's feet and claws. The liger groaned in pain as blood scattered around Gailardia. The Liger fell to the ground. A part of its body also fell on Gailardia's feet.

The liger sure was heavy. Gailardia couldn't move immediately. When he attempted to free his feet from the liger, Arietta had been furious to see what happen to her friend. "You! How dare you hurt my friend! I won't forgive you!"

"Hellion roars! Bloody Howling!" Arietta shouted.

Magic circle started to appear under Gailardia. It was a purple one, filled with dark fonon and Arietta's anger. Gailardia was panic. He couldn't move at the moment. The magic circle was finally completed and the dark fonon was starting to take shapes. The dark fonon took shapes as tentacles and starting to attack Gailardia. The tentacles wrapped Gailardia in big purple ball. Arietta put down her doll and stared at Gailardia.

Suddenly, the purple ball exploded. It made smoke so Arietta couldn't see clearly what happened there. As the smoke faded, a figure was seen standing in the midst of the smoke. Then, out of the blue, the figure dashed to Arietta. Before Arietta could reveal who was that, he had moved around to Arietta's back and threatened her with a sword on her neck. Arietta was stunned and then she knew that the figure was Gailardia from his sword. When the smoke finally faded completely, Arietta didn't see her liger there. Arietta looked here and there to search her liger and it was at the corner of the room already. She wondered who did that. Meanwhile, far before her, was Rem and Sylph.

While being threatened, Arietta still tried to speak, "You- How did you still moved that fast?! You're supposed to be injured badly!"

"That's easy to tell. Rem helped me. With Rem's more powerful light fonon, dark fonon like that can be destroyed easily," said Gailardia.

"Hmph!"

"And you should be thanking Sylph for moving your liger there. If not, it might be caught in the explosion."

Arietta thought about that quickly and had loosened her guard. Her mind seemed ease a bit. However, a word from Ion changed it in a second, "Arietta!"

Ion's voice was full of force of order. That made Arietta's heart beat faster and it awakened something she had forgot… Protecting Fon Master Ion form this guy. Arietta released her fonon after she heard Ion's voice. Gailardia was surprised by the power the fonon she held. He quickly took back his sword and stepped back to avoid the fonon.

However, things were not as easy. The fonon released by Arietta now locked everything in the range. Gailardia couldn't move. And as Arietta was free from Gailardia's sword, she turned her body and faced Gailardia. "Now I'll show you how strong I am!" she lifted her doll high above her head. Gailardia could feel a really powerful fonon there. If he was damaged by this kind of fonons, would he be survived?

Gailardia brought his sword to the front and prepared a parry stance, hoping that this would help him, even a bit. Arietta gathered her fonons and exclaimed, "Take this! Evil Light!"

A beam struck Gailardia and pushed him to some distance. Arietta was shocked to see that. It's not common for someone parry her special skill. "What happened?" she cried. Gailardia's sword didn't even crack and Gailardia just got the slightest damage. Rem appeared beside Gailardia and said, "Are you still thinking that he's fighting alone?" Arietta cursed and asked again, "But, even with your power, my fonons just now are mixture between my powerful first fonon and other fonons!"

"Well…" a voice came up, "Do you think there's just one Aggregate who supports him?"

Figures appeared on the other side. "There are six of Aggregate Sentiences here, and you expect just one of us will help?" said Undine who appeared beside Gailardia and another one was Gnome. Back then, Rem strengthened Gailardia's parry by applying sixth fonon to his sword. Gnome manipulated the ground so Gailardia could still stand as he parried the attack. "Now… if you surrender nicely, I won't harm you anymore," said Gailardia. Though he had more wounds than she was, he still tried to persuade her. Arietta pouted and replied, "No. I don't want to. I will protect Master Ion, no matter what."

"Then at least I have to defeat you."

Arietta casted Sharpness and Barrier to herself then she was ready for the next spell. Now, Gailardia was helped by the Aggregate Sentience to knock Arietta down. One of them, Efreet, stayed beside Luke in case something happened again to Luke. The others were charging along with Gailardia. Without holding back, Arietta casted Bloody Howling to Gailardia. Gailardia avoided it and dashed to Arietta's side, "Crescent Strike!" Gailardia swung his sword in high speed. And as Arietta couldn't move immediately after casting, she was injured. Gailardia kept attacking her in short range. Almost all of his attacks damaged her, but Gailardia felt something strange. He stopped his attack and jumped back. The Aggregate Sentience complained why he did that. Gailardia didn't answer that and just said, "Please, just knock her down. Don't kill her."

"What did you just say?" Shadow asked.

"Help me to make her collapse, that's all. I'll explain it to you later."

While being able to counter attack, Arietta casted Limited, her basic magic, repeatedly. She was aiming to get Gailardia. Gailardia dodged them as he moved closer and closer to Arietta. Shadow made dark fog. The fog was dark enough to conceal Gailardia from Arietta's sight. Arietta pause her magic as she wanted to locate Gailardia. It's useless though. Afterwards, Gnome casted Stalagmite near to Arietta's place. That Stalagmite didn't hit Arietta. Then Gailardia attracted her attention by appearing behind her. Arietta heard his steps and turned her body immediately.

Arietta lifted her doll, ready for attack. Gailardia was aware of that and shouted, "Now! Undine!" When Gailardia said that, his body was brought back by wind, leaving Arietta alone on the spot. Arietta looked around quickly and saw the Earth FoF below her. Undine casted her magic and it changed because of the FoF into Icicles. Diamond shaped ices were raining down to Arietta's place. She got all the damage and fell on her knees. She tried to get up but she couldn't anymore and she finally fainted.

"Can you tell us why we don't just kill her?" Sylph asked.

"You see… She was trying really hard to protect Ion, even if it means she was injured badly. Maybe she even let her life taken just to protect Ion. I realized that when I attack her and when she got orders from Ion. She is just used," Gailardia said

After Arietta fainted, Gailardia stood so firm in front of Ion. The Aggregate Sentience stayed behind Gailardia. Ion didn't say anything in the beginning and just stared back at Gailardia.

"Fon Master Ion! I'll stop you and your crazy goal!" Gailardia said as he pointed his sword toward Ion.

Ion twitched and replied, "… Stop? … You want… to stop me?"

Gailardia didn't reply. He felt like he was pressured. As he locked eyes with Ion, his body became heavy. He couldn't move his mouth or even a tip of finger.

"You… dare to break my toy like that… And now you want to stop me?" Ion said in small voice.

Ion clenched his fist then brought it to the front and lights started to come out from Ion's fist. Gailardia didn't know what that was and while being pressured like that, he was just standing. "You won't stop me," Ion said. He slammed his hand to the ground and the light made a circle. The light formed six arrows and the arrows charged toward the six Aggregate Sentience, including Efreet. Somehow, they were effective and six of them were pushed to the ground. Gailardia wasn't attacked, but he was scared. He didn't know what Ion did. Meanwhile, Ion stood and said, "You can't stop me from reaching my goal!"

Hearing that, Gailardia froze like a statue. He wanted to run but he couldn't. With a signal from Shadow to run, Gailardia did the opposite. Gailardia ran towards Ion tried to harm Ion. On the other hand, when Gailardia entered the range, Ion gathered his power in his hand again and slammed it to the ground. "Now you'll see the power of the Fon Master, you fool!" Magic circle appeared and it held Gailardia not to escape. "Akashic Torment!" and a pillar of light threw Gailardia away. It was just slight injury but it still hurt.

"You know nothing about this world, Count Gardios! Nothing!" Ion said.

Grabbing his wound, Gailardia said, "Even though I know nothing, I won't let you… Destroy this world!"

Everything and Everyone who heard that was shocked, Luke, the Aggregate Sentiences and one more person who showed his shock with loud voice, "What?!"

Ion canceled his magic because of that. Gailardia turned his head to see whose it was. Everyone, even Luke turned his head to see who it was since the voice came from behind Luke. Gailardia was even more shocked when he saw whose voice that was, "You are…!"

.:+:.

**Around five years ago… in an academy located in Malkuth, there was a genius student. His grade was perfect and the teachers liked him. He was quiet and didn't seem like to talk much in the class. Just one thing he couldn't get by his genius… and that was friend. Other students felt scared of him for some reasons. Even if there was someone who tried to befriend him, he always responded coldly. Maybe that's why he didn't have friends.**

**For three years he had been doing everything by himself. The third year was the last year. He was still doing like usual. Perfect grades, cold, quiet and have no friend. He lived that kind of life for almost three years until two students approached him.**

"**Good morning," one student greeted.**

**The genius student was sitting on his chair when he was greeted. He didn't reply that student and just looked another way, ignoring him.**

"**Hey, that's not nice. I'm talking to you here."**

**Still he didn't reply and he didn't even see the student.**

"**See? I've told you. It's useless," another student said.**

"**If we don't try, we won't know, Qion."**

"**Now you've tried, right? And you fail. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry," Qion said.**

"**Cafeteria? Oh, I know. Hey, come with us to the cafeteria. Let's eat together!" he said, smiling.**

"**Seriously, Enist?!" Qion was shocked.**

**The genius student looked at Enist from the tip of his right eye. He saw Enist's smile and was startled. He set a shocked face before replying. "So?" Enist asked. That guy suddenly stood up and walked passing Enist as he said, "Alright," with a small voice.**

"**Yeah! Come on, let's go. Qion, come on!" Enist called happily.**

"**No way! He succeed…" Qion said, didn't believe what he saw.**

**That genius guy walked in front of the two to the cafeteria. While walking, he asked himself why he wanted to join him. Maybe that's because he had seen something he never saw before. '**_**That's the first time I… see someone smiling honestly like that,' **_**He thought. Well, every student who wanted to befriend with him before was always smiling but they were not truly smiling. They smiled but it was forced. They were actually scared of him. Even that Enist's friend was also like others. Just this one guy who had changed him… Enist.**

**In the cafeteria, they sat together and eat together. Each of them introduced themselves.**

"**Ah, sorry to disturb your meal but you haven't known me yet, right? My name's Enist and this is my friend, Qion," Enist said.**

"**Nice to meet you," Qion said flatly.**

**The other one just nodded and continued eating. "Do you mind telling me your name?" Enist asked.**

**That guy stopped his eating to reply, "It's Khuraku…" Then he continued again.**

"**Khuraku, huh? Seems dark… Sorry, I don't mean that! Really! And uh… you're so smart, huh, Khuraku. I wonder if I can be like you."**

"**Not that smart. You can if you want," Khuraku replied.**

"**Speak is easier than done. This academy's curriculum is difficult. If I have that much smartness of yours, I'll pass easily," said Qion.**

"**You two have worked hard until the third year. How can you still worry about that?" Khuraku asked.**

"**Well, that because we are high in other lesson, not the major one." Enist said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, you know this academy also teaches us how to fight and use fonons, right? We try to use that as our helper. This Qion over here is skilled in using fonons. He can control two fonons at a time!" Enist said proudly.**

"**Is it?" Khuraku asked Qion as he faced him.**

"**That's right. Fortunately, the only one who can do that is me so the teacher has high expectation for me."**

"**What about you, Enist?"**

"**Well… My skill is average. I can used a fonon but not so skilled at it."**

**They continued the chats afterwards with more topics. And almost the days after that, Enist and Qion approached Khuraku every day to join them. Khuraku found it awkward in the beginning but as time flows, he became used to it. Studying, eating and spending time together became some of Khuraku's daily life now. All thanks to Enist.**

**As time passed quickly, it was almost their time for the last exam then they would graduate. Three months before the exam, Enist was gone. He didn't ask Khuraku to eat together like always. Even Qion didn't get him. Khuraku was wondering and looked for the information himself. He asked some students from Enist's class but they didn't know. He asked Qion but he also didn't know. For a month, Khuraku just spent his time with Qion.**

**The next month, Enist came back. That made Khuraku very happy. At last they could spend time together again. Enist said he had an accident and was hospitalized. Khuraku understood the situation and he didn't ask anymore.**

**After graduating from the academy, the three of them were still together. They joined a lab in Belkend and worked there. Half a year they worked there, an invitation came from Daath to help researchers there. They finally moved to Daath. While in Daath, they heard the Score every month for the citizens. Enist was amazed.**

"**Hey, if Lorelei really exists, the people may be happier than now, right?" Enist said.**

"**Huh? You mean Aggregate Sentience of the seventh fonons?" Qion asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Even the former Aggragate Sentience's existences are in doubt, you know," said Khuraku.**

"**I know that. I'm just hoping."**

**Even though he laughed at Enist's strange idea, Khuraku gave it a thought. If he could grant it, he would do it for Enist.**

**One in busy days, he was sent certain documents by someone. Khuraku didn't know who sent it. He opened and read the documents. He couldn't believe what he saw. The documents were about a boy who was able to communicate with Aggregate Sentiences. Fortunately, the boy had already died. In the next document, there was a data of the boy and a letter saying that there was a replica facility at certain place. Being sent something like that, Khuraku had a plan to make a replica of that boy. He asked Qion and Enist to join his project. Both of them agreed and helped him.**

**They went to the replica facility and learnt how those things work. After that, they tried to make the replica using seventh fonons just like the documents said. However, things didn't go so smoothly. They failed a number of times. Qion told him to stop but he didn't want to. At last after months they tried, they finally got what they wanted. They made a replica of the boy. It has red hair and green eyes and when they attempted to connect him with an Aggregate Sentience, it worked well. Even for the next connections, the replica seemed alright to receive it. After obtaining six, Khuraku wasn't satisfied. He still hadn't achieved his goal. He told the two to help him to connect the boy with the newly discovered fonons' Sentience, Lorelei.**

**.:+:.**

The room was still filled with silence. Luke finally ran to where Rem and the others were. From far, Ion glared at the person who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and called his name with a low tone voice.

"Khuraku…"


	12. Spear of Injustice

Hi again! When writing this chapter, I said for myself, 'OMG! This chapter is really difficult to be done!' aaaannnd not this is the result.

Onmy3dsandproud: Your question's is answered here.

patrickthealmightyobserver: hmm... the plan actually happens this chapter but maybe you won't notice it. It will be explained next chapter... maybe...

Enjoy the story!

* * *

When Something Isn't as You Expected

~ Spear of Injustice ~

* * *

As the man brought silence to the room, all of them just stood still. The man finally began to speak. "What do you mean… by destroying the world?"

Gailardia changed his gaze from Khuraku to Ion, who just glared at Khuraku for a moment there. "I don't see why I have to tell you my reason. You've heard something you shouldn't have," said Ion.

"That doesn't answer my question! I… I thought we have same goal from the very beginning! And- and now you mention something about destroying the world?!" Khuraku stuttered.

"Who said we have same goal, Khuraku?" Ion said.

Khuraku was startled when he heard that. He felt the air was getting tenser and tenser. "Th- that's…"

"From the very beginning, I've never told you that we aim the same thing. We've never discussed that kind of thing."

"Then why you helped me ever since?" Khuraku asked.

"Well, that is because you've succeeded in making what I need for my own goal," said Ion.

"Don't tell me that's…" Gailardia whispered then he took a glance to Luke.

"Yes it is, count Gardios. Luke is what I need to accomplish my things here," said Ion.

"But why?! Why do you want to destroy the entire world?! Besides Daath, there are also Malkuth and Kimlasca there! Your goal will kill those innocent people!" Gailardia said aloud.

Ion didn't reply it immediately. Instead, he looked behind him for a bit and found that Arietta and her liger were still blacked out. "You also… don't even deserve to know my reason…" as he said that, he brought his staff to the front. "Stay still, Sealing Force!"

Gailardia, who was the nearest person to Ion, didn't see anything happen to him. But then, he heard a scream. It was Luke's. Gailardia turned his face and found that the arte was making its area and above it, in the middle, there was a large rock. The rock was shaped like a blade. Gailardia quickly ran to get Luke out of the area. However, as soon as Gailardia wanted to break through the border of the area, he was thrown away to the ground instead. "What the?!"

There was an invisible wall around the area that made Gailardia couldn't break through. He used his sword to break it but it didn't even crack. "What are you doing, Ion?!" Gailardia shouted angrily. "Nothing. I just want them to stay still. Though I hope they can bear staying inside that," said Ion.

"What do you mean?"

Ion just pointed his finger to Khuraku who seemed suffering. Khuraku's face showed pain. That made Gailardia questioned what happen in that area. Gailardia then also saw Luke looked suffering. He then demanded an answer from Ion but he just silent.

"This force… is giving the people in it weights and burdens. It's similar to Gravity Well but it attack more mentally," said Gnome.

"It also gives you pain on your body even though there's no scratch," Shadow added.

The six Aggregate were outside the area, leaving Luke together with Khuraku. Not long after, Luke fell to the ground and fainted. He couldn't bear the weight of the spell. Meanwhile, Khuraku was still trying to bear with it.

Gailardia couldn't see this anymore. He finally charged at Ion and swung his sword onto him. However, again, his sword was parried by a barrier around Ion. It seemed that Arietta's barrier was still functioning. "Damn!" Gailardia cursed. He stood and asked Ion again, "Why do you do this? Is this world doesn't mean anything to you?" That question made Ion startled. But then he replied, "Whatever my reason, I will achieve it. I won't let you disturb my plan."

"Then I'll have to stop you right now!" Guy said. He ran to Ion again. Ion just stood still as he thought that the result would be the same. Gailardia suddenly used his arte, "Demon Fang!" Ion was shocked as the arte was going to him. He sent a basic spell toward it and the colliding made smoke. Ion covered his eyes and mouth from the smoke. As the smoke was fading, he didn't see Gailardia in front of him. He looked left and right but he was nowhere to be found. As he searched, he heard a sound of sword behind him. He quickly turned his head and found Gailardia was trying to slash him with his sword. Ion gathered his power in his left hand and parried Gailardia's sword with it.

For the result, Gailardia's sword clashed with Ion's hand. There, Gailardia didn't want to risk anything so he jumped backward.

"You're so persistent. Why don't you leave it as is?" Ion asked.

"Well, I have to stop you from destroying this world… so my dear people will still live!" Gailardia said.

"People dear to you?"

"Correct! Isn't there someone who is important to you?! Your goal will kill them!"

"I don't have any idea about what you're talking about…"

"What?"

"Important, precious, dear… they always say that… but they actually didn't mean it. This world is full of trash, you know… that's why I will clean it," said Ion in low voice.

Gailardia didn't respond that as he was surprise with what Ion said earlier. "Do you know? When I was said to be the next Fon Master, I was so happy. I studied so hard so I won't disappoint Fon Master Evenos and the citizens. And when I finally given the title, I read my own score… Do you know what it says?" Ion smiled but his eyes weren't filled with joy.

"The score says that… I will die at the age of 12…"

Instantly, the room seemed to be full of pressure. This was… Ion's feelings toward this world. What he really thought about this world. Ion really put his hatred to the world. Gailardia wanted to argued back but he couldn't let a word out. "This world… is trash. The people… the score… all of it… are trash. Trash is supposed to be thrown away, right? If not, we're not a good child," Ion said.

"That's… but the Score is… absolute, right? You can't overturn what the Score said!" said Gailardia.

"You may speak like that easily, because you haven't heard you death Score. People always act like that. When they listen to bad part of their Score, they'll worry and curse it. I'm not an exception."

"But, Luke! What Luke will do to you? Why must you involve him?"

"Luke is… a key for everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, right. You haven't known his Score yet," said Ion.

"I've known it! I've heard it!"

"No, you're not. That time, it was just a piece of the Score… now let me tell you his Score….

**The Light of the Sacred Flame shall be moved to the Fortress Capital. There he shall be covered by Shadow, but it will not be extinguished. And then he shall move freely on the Earth kept by Gnome. Thus He shall be led by Sylph to follow the right path when he lost. His life shall be blessed by the holy water of Undine. Among his foes he shall not be burnt by the anger of Efreet and he shall save his surrounding with the holy power of Rem…**

'_It's exactly the same Score I heard, but what makes it different?' _Gailardia thought.

**And then…**

'_Huh?!'_

**The aftermath of the protection of the Aggregate Sentiences, the Light of the Sacred Flame, while being accompanied by the hymn of the pact, shall meet the final Aggregate Sentience of Sound. There, he shall bring calamity to the world, erasing the whole existences in the world.**

Right after that, Arietta was slightly awaked. With small voice and all her strength, she called Ion, "Master… I...on…"

Ion glanced from the tip of his eye and saw that Arietta and her liger had already awaked. "So the time has come. I have no business with you anymore," Ion said as he walked backward to Arietta's place. "Arietta, can you stand?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Master Ion."

"Good. Now, help me get out of here. I really need you to do this," Ion said in soft voice.

Without saying anything, Arietta told her liger to get up, and then both she and Ion rode on Liger's back and escape. Seeing them ran away, Gailardia didn't even think to chase them. He was more concern about Luke and the other person there… he still couldn't break the invisible wall. "Shit! I have to break it! No matter what!" Gailardia shouted as he still attempted to break it. While he was at it, someone appeared from the opposite side, calling his name, "Gailardia!"

Gailardia stopped his work to see who it was. When he saw the person, he called back, "Colonel Jade!"

"This is?!" Jade was surprised as he saw the Sealing Force made by Ion. "Colonel, can you break it?! Luke… Luke's inside! This arte causes pain to people in it!" Gailardia explained.

"I'll try," Jade said, "O darkened storm cloud loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade!" the magic attacked the invisible veil of the area but it didn't work. "This spell is so strong." Jade thought for a while then he informed Gailardia to stay back. "Please stay back. I'll try using more powerful magic against this." Knowing that, Gailardia went back. He left everything in Jade's hand. If even Jade couldn't handle it then… … he didn't know what to do again.

Jade began to open his closed fonslots and gather the fonons around him. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee, who opens the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning! Indignation!" And one hit from the spell shattered the invisible veil and the effect of the area disappeared. Gailardia quickly went to get Luke. With a bit shake, Luke woke up but he still had to regain his power. On the other hand, Jade approached Khuraku, who was not fainted but still had to regain his power like Luke. Jade stood in front of him. Khuraku saw his shadow and lifted his head to see whose that was.

"Greetings, sir," Jade said with smile.

Khuraku didn't reply anything so Jade continued, "I believe you may have the information we need. Thus, I hope to get cooperation from you in the meantime."

Without resisting, Khuraku followed what Jade said. Jade told them to move from that room for now. The Fon Master's whereabouts was unknown now. Jade didn't find it important to pursue the Fon Master and now he was willing to interrogate three scientists here. Gailardia agreed. He carried Luke on his back and started to walk, followed by Khuraku then Jade.

When they arrived, Gailardia saw that the other two scientists were sitting on the ground as they leaned to the wall, unconscious. Seeing that, Khuraku ran to them. "Enist! Qion! Are you alright?" he shook both of them. Slowly Qion regained his consciousness then Enist did too. "Khuraku, what are you doing here? What about Luke?" Qion asked. Khuraku sighed and said, "That doesn't matter anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Qion asked. Khuraku moved from his front and pointed at Jade, "Let's settle everything now," he said.

.:+:.

Gailardia laid Luke on the ground so he could rest. Meanwhile, Jade was interrogating those three.

"So, what is your purpose in doing such experiment?" asked Jade.

"… It all began when I received a certain amount of data… about 'The Caller'…" said Khuraku.

"The Caller?"

"Yes. The Caller was a boy who could communicate with Aggregate Sentience in his life. He can be called 'The Caller', 'Leader of War' or… 'The Light of the Sacred Flame'," said Khuraku.

"The Light of the Sacred Flame… is Luke in ancient ispanian, right?"

"Yes. That's why we call him that," Khuraku said as he glanced at Luke, then he came back again, "I… my goal is to meet the seventh Aggregate Sentience. So when I got that data and information about fomicry system, I couldn't hold myself to do it. We failed several times to build the replica. Then finally we made him, who was able to communicate with Aggregate Sentience so far."

"Is that even possible?" Jade asked.

"It's possible. If not, how do you think two children with no power can still alive after so many fights?" Qion said.

"Maybe that is true," Jade agreed. "I'll have my men interrogate you for further information later. For now, I trust you not to escape from me." Then Jade went to where Gailardia and Luke were.

"Khuraku, do you really want to give up this project? We've been working on it for months," said Qion.

"Yes. I… don't intend to continue it again. Or Fon Master will get his goal," he said.

"Fon Master's goal? What are you taking about?" asked Enist.

"He… has different goal from us. He just used us to make Luke, that's all. And now, we have no link to him anymore."

"Is that so…"

While the three had settled their problem, now was Gailardia's turn. Luke's power and mine had restored. Now they just have to go back to the entrance and go home. Gailardia agreed to that. He wouldn't allow Luke in danger anymore, so he didn't need Rem's protection… so he wouldn't meet the seventh Aggregate Sentience and destroy the world.

"Let's go now. We can't waste time," Jade said.

Khuraku, Enist and Qion stood up to follow Jade's saying. Luke did too and so Gailardia. However, just when they started to step, they heard a groan… from one of them. Jade turned his body to see who it was and found it was Gailardia. Gailardia seemed to be painful as he held his own neck with his hands.

Jade approached him an asked, "Gailardia! What happen?!"

"Gakh…! I- I don't know! Something, something is choking me! Akh!" Gailardia seemed trying so hard just to speak. His neck hurt so much he couldn't bear it. Jade saw something on Gailardia's neck and asked if he could see it for a while. While bearing the pain, Gailardia released his hands from his neck. It was a symbol but Jade didn't know what symbol that was.

"Oh no!" said Rem.

"That is… a curse slot!" Shadow added.

"Curse slot?!" Luke said aloud.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that. Before Jade could analyze it further however, the curse slot hurt Gailardia's neck more than before that Gailardia couldn't resist it anymore.

"Ugh! This is… when did he…! … That must be that time…! Akhh!"

As Gailardia received the pain, slowly his soul was like being pulled away to somewhere else. When he completely pulled away to another dimension, the pain subsided and Gailardia started to see what happened before him.

.:+:.

'_What is this place…?' Gailardia thought._

_His current situation was weird. He was flying. He saw people he knew back then when he was young. As he looked at his surrounding thoroughly, he recognized it. 'This is… my manor… in Hod!' he thought._

_He saw no one in his current room, therefore he travelled to another room but still empty. He recognized that situation though. It was the same situation as his fifth birthday. Whenever he went, he met no one. Then he went back to his room. Gailardia recalled that and searched his room. He was right. His little self was alone in the bedroom, waiting someone to appear._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door was opened, revealing a maid. When little Gailardia saw her, he cried and ran to her. 'Huwaaaa…! Where's everyone?! The manor's empty! I'm all alone!' the boy said. The maid tried to comfort him and asked him to join her. The boy nodded and walked with the maid to the main room. Before entering the room, the maid made sure the little boy didn't look like he was crying. Then they entered the room._

_Gailardia followed them all along. When little Gailardia and the maid opened the door, 'Happy birthday, Gailardia!' shouted people in the room. There were mother, father, Sister Mary… then even his cousins and the servants and maid. Little Gailardia was really surprised that he was silent. 'What took you so long, Gailardia? We've waited here for years!' Mary said with a big smile. 'Now, come here, my boy. This is your birthday. Smile and have fun,' his mother said. The little boy was so happy that he ran to his family and thanked them several times. So many people congratulated him. That made him happy._

_Just before little Gailardia blew the candles, there was an explosion. The cheerful event stopped in a second. It changed into panic and fear. Two knights came and reported that Kimlascan army attacked Hod. Almost everything in Hod was burnt down and destroyed. The citizens were killed with no mercy. No exception for women and children. The head of Gardios family asked them who the leader of that Kimlascan was. They said the leader was called Duke Fabre, right under order of king of Kimlasca._

_Not far from their house, the ruckus could be heard. They were already nearby. The head of Gardios family, Gailardia's father, quickly order the knights to fight back. His mother helped her cousins, nephews and nieces to run, even the maids and servants. And Gailardia was taken by his sister to the furthest room in the manor. Some maids followed them to the room. _

_The current Gailardia could see everything clearly now. His father fought the enemies but he was outnumbered that he died after being stabbed by Duke Fabre. As the front guards lost, the Kimlascan army could invade the manor. 'Have no mercy! Kill them all! For the prosperity of Kimlasca!' the Duke said. As the order said, the Kimlascan army broke into the rooms and killed everyone on front of them. They killed his mother along with his cousins. Then the army kept running to the last room, where Mary hid Gailardia. The enemies came to the room and killed the remaining maids there. Little Gailardia was really afraid. He was also worried about his sister that he came out from where he hid. However, his decision made everything worse. Mary noticed that Gailardia came out and when she turned her body to protect Gailardia, the enemy slashed he body to death. _

_Gailardia was hidden under Mary's body, so he was not killed. After that, the army retreated._

_Like that wasn't enough, just a day after that, the land was destroyed by an unknown cause. It left no one except the little boy, who was lying on the remaining land and was rescued by people from Grand Chokmah. Gailardia couldn't say anything after he saw all these. In addition, he felt something new but it was also old in him. He clearly memorized the man who led Hod to its destruction and who led his family to death… He was a man with red hair and green eyes._

.:+:.

At the same time, Jade, Luke and the three scientists were wondering what happened since Gailardia went silent for a moment. "Gailardia, are you alright?" asked Jade.

"Gai, are you okay?" Luke asked too.

Gailardia didn't respond. "Gai..?" luke called. Gailardia just looked at the floor. Luke tried to look at his face when suddenly Gailardia pushed Luke away, making him hit the floor.

"What?!"

Gailardia then unsheathed his sword and walked toward Luke. "What happened here?!" Enist asked. "I heard it once. Curse slot plays with one's memories and is able to control the victim from the victim's memories," said Qion. "So that count is being controlled?" Khuraku asked. "I believe so."

Luke was scared. He couldn't move his body while Gailardia was approaching him with the Jewel of Gardios in his hand.

"Luke, hang in there! Get up and run!" said Sylph.

"Why? Why I have to run? He… he's Gai," luke said with a small voice.

"No, he's not right now! He is controlled by the curse slot!" Sylph added.

"Then, we must—"

Before Luke finished his sentence, Jade shouted, "Luke, watch out!" Luke heard that and just noticed that Gailardia was swinging his sword to him. Thanks to Jade, Luke could dodge it. However, Gailardia didn't stop. Gailardia lifted his sword again and started to attack Luke. Luke dodged Gailardia's attacks but also with scratches here and there. Luke couldn't stand and run from Gailardia's sword.

Then Gnome used her power to let Luke ran, by manipulating the ground to move Luke to some distance from Gailardia. "Now, Luke! Run!" she said. That time, Luke stood and ran to the Grandfather's Saint Room, the room where they fought Ion and Arietta. Luke just ran because he was really scared. He didn't have any idea where he ran. When Luke ran, Gailardia didn't move for a while, but then he also ran to chase Luke.

"He must be stopped!" said Jade. Then he also ran to chase them.

.:+:.

In the Grandfather's Saint Room, Luke was cornered. He was so scared that his feet lost power to even stand. Luke moved backward as Gailardia moved forward until Luke hit the wall and there was no running way. Gailardia… was standing in front of Luke. He was staring at Luke with emotionless eyes.

"Gai…" Luke said with a small voice. Luke's eyes showed fear, something he never thought to show when he faced Gailardia. Never once he wore such face in front of Gailardia. Luke was always smiling.

Gailardia proceeded without saying anything. He lifted his sword and swung it. Luke defended himself using his hands. Luke closed his eyes as tighter as he could. And then….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After the shout ended, several things happened. First, there was a sound of weapon cutting flesh. Second, Luke wasn't hurt. Even though there was much blood on Luke's hands, it was not his. Third, Luke, who wondered why he didn't feel hurt and he slowly, opened his eyes, without moving his hands in front of him. Lastly… Luke saw what really happened to Gailardia when he fully opened his eyes… that Gailardia was… stabbed on his chest from behind.

What stabbed him was… a spear, but who?

Gailardia's eyes widened and he lost his grip for his sword. The spear disappeared and left Gailardia with a big wound at his chest, which was bleeding so much. Gailardia's body fell after the spear disappeared. Luke caught his body, still in silent. Luke put one hand to Gai's back and found something was really wet. Luke lifted his hand and saw his palm hand was covered with blood… Gai's blood. Luke trembled, his eyes widened, didn't what to say.

"This… blood… Gai… Gai… please wake up," Luke stuttered, "Gai… please, Gai… GAAAAAAAAAIIII!"


End file.
